


30 Days of Akatsuki

by kaileanskrain



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Day Challenge Kink, Bondage, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Edging, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Food, M/M, Male Solo, Moresomes, Pain play/cutting, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Wax Play, cross dressing, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-08 01:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 35,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4285611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaileanskrain/pseuds/kaileanskrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>30 days of smut with the male members of the Akatsuki. (Sorry Konan I just couldn't do it.) Each chapter is a different pairing so see inside for more details. Noncon was recently added due to Day 12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Standard Procedure (Kisame/Itachi)

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to enter myself into a 30 day smut challenge using the following list of prompts to get myself out of a bit of a rut I find myself in. This is the first time that I've posted anything on here, and the first time in a number of years that I've made anything public so please be gentle with me. I'm working weird shifts at work as well so I haven't really been able to go through and fine come all of the issues out. I'll do that once the challenge is over and I have some more free time. In the mean time I hope its not so bad that its unreadable. This will be all male/male with Konan being left out pretty much entirely, other then a few small parts where she shows up as a side char. If you were looking for something with her you're looking in the wrong place, sorry(not really). 
> 
>  
> 
> Day 1 : Standard Procedure (Kisame/Itachi)  
> Day 2 : Kink - Spanking  
> Day 3 : Bath or Hot tub  
> Day 4 : Kink - Rimming  
> Day 5 : Solo-ing together  
> Day 6 : Kink - Bondage  
> Day 7 : Slow and lazy  
> Day 8 : Kink - Edging  
> Day 9 : Food  
> Day 10 : Kink - Sensory Deprivation  
> Day 11 : Teasing Only  
> Day 12 : Kink - Roleplay  
> Day 13 : Quickie  
> Day 14 : Kink - Flogging  
> Day 15 : Body Worship  
> Day 16 : Kink - Voyeurism  
> Day 17 : Double Penetration  
> Day 18 : Kink - Exhibitionism  
> Day 19 : Massage  
> Day 20 : Kink - Pain Play / Electricity / Cutting  
> Day 21 : Messy  
> Day 22 : Kink - Ice and Hot Wax  
> Day 23 : New toy  
> Day 24 : Kink - Cross dressing  
> Day 25 : In from the [insert weather condition here]  
> Day 26 : Kink - Choking / Breath Play  
> Day 27 : After a fight  
> Day 28 : Kink - Power Play  
> Day 29 : Last time for a long time  
> Day 30 : Kink - Threesome or Moresome
> 
> A noncon warning has been added for day 12 so be warned. If you can't handle it then I suggest you not read day 12.

Day 1: Standard Proceedure

Kisame followed his partner into the small hotel room that they would be sharing for the night. It was like every other hotel they stayed in while on missions for Leader-sama. There wasn't much to it with just two pallets on the floor with little else to decorate the room. The room looked dingy but clean with the floor looking worn and the walls stained from the hundreds of travelers that had stayed in the years since the hotel opened. 

He pulled Samehada off his back to lean against the wall closest to their pallets so it wouldn't be out of reach should he need it. Next went the Akatsuki cloak leaving him in just pants, his shoes having been removed at the door. Turning slightly he watched at Itachi slowly disrobed on the other side of the room. He always loved watching as more and more of that pale skin was revealed layer by tantalizing layer.

He didn't bother turning away when Itachi turned slightly after discarding his shirt to see what he was doing. 

"What is it?" Itachi frowned a bit with the sharingan swirling in his eyes like he was ready for trouble at any time. 

Kisame smirked a bit as he walked across the room to stand in front of the other man, it didn't take long since it was a small room and he had long legs. "I don't think we're going to be attacked Itachi-san. You shouldn't stress your eyes so much unnecessarily." He could tell from the other man's breathing that his close proximity wasn't unnoticed. 

"We're missing-nin wanted by our respective villages dead or alive. You don't know when we'll be attacked." Itachi turned away from him a bit to study the sleeping pallets like there was even a question of who would be where. With no window to speak of there was only one way in or out of the room, the door they had both walked through. "We should get some sleep. We still have a long way to travel to meet our contact." 

Kisame make a tisk sound with his mouth as he stepped away. "Itachi-san you worry too much." He walked over to his bed and laid down with Samehada between him and the door should an enemy attack. He knew that it would be a pain to try convincing Itachi to settle down so he decided to lay back and wait for the brunet to come to him. 

With his arms behind his head he closed his eyes just listening to the other man walk around the room. Thanks to his training as a mist shinobi he was able to form a mental picture of what Itachi was doing even though he was making close to no sound. He could clearly picture the lithe body moving around the room in his head. Clearly see every muscle shift as he bent to set a trap or make sure there weren't any unpleasant surprises lurking in the room. Every move Itachi made had a purpose which, as far as Kisame's body was concerned, was to arouse him. 

After a few minutes of what could some nights be an hour long ritual Kisame was painfully hard. Cracking an eye open to Itachi he smirked to see that this wasn't just effecting him. His partner was well aware of the fact that he was being watched even if physical eyes weren't on him as he walked around the room. From the crouched position Itachi was in it was clear to see the erection his pants were trying to conceal. "Itachi-san, I don't think the floor boards are going to kill us in our sleep. We really should get some sleep." They both knew that sleep was a long time coming but it sounded like a good legitimate excuse to skip some of the precautions. 

Itachi stood slowly from his crouch as he stared at Kisame with a completely blank look for a few minutes. "If we're attacked tonight because you can't wait to have sex I'm going to torture you with tsukuyomi." 

Kisame threw his head back with a sharp bark of laughter. "I'll just make sure you don't have the energy when I'm done with you." 

"Hn." Itachi didn't make a move to get any close to the larger man, making him work for what he wanted. Just because he wasn't going to finish making sure the room wasn't trapped in some way didn't mean he was going to run over and jump on the other man's dick. He wasn't that desperate for sex. 

With a preditory smirk on his face, showing off his sharp shark like teeth Kisame stood up to stalk toward Itachi. "You're going to make me work for it tonight aren't you?" 

For such a big man he was surprisingly fast when he needed to be. Grabbing Itachi by the waist he yanked him close, capturing his lips in a vicious kiss as soon as he was close enough. Wrapping one arm around his waist Kisame moved his now free hand up to grab the back of Itachi's neck so he had more control of the kiss. His tongue forced its way between Itachi's lips meeting his partner's slippery appendage in a sensual duel for supremacy. No matter how much Itachi might act like he was indifferent to sex his reactions during always proved just how much he wanted it. 

Itachi ground his aching erection against Kisame's solid body with soft little moans that were quickly swallowed by the other man. His loose pants were far too restricting for his comfort at his point making him wish he had removed them from the beginning. His hands yanked at the waist band of Kisame's pants wanting them out of the way so he could feel more skin. He wanted to be able to feel nothing but bare skin against his over heated skin. With a small sound of frustration he tried pulling the pants down but with their position he was having a hard time accomplishing his goal without pulling a kuni out. 

"Kisame," he murmured imploringly once they separated a bit so they could breath. 

Reaching down with both hands Kisame lifted his partner up by his ass cheeks, urging him silently to wrap his legs around his waist. This position brought their bodies closer while giving him the navigation he needed to get to one of the beds. Tilting his head back a bit he captured Itachi's lips in another bruising kiss even as he gently laid him on the soft bed pallet. 

Itachi moaned softly into the kiss as he felt Kisame started to pull his pants off to more wonderful blue skin for his hands to explore. It wasn't long before both of them were nk aked rubbing their fevered bodies against each other. "You have the oil," he murmured softly as he turned his head a bit so he could at least try catching his breath. Kisame kissed like he fought, with energy that shouldn't be possible and an aggression that rivaled the very creatures he looked so much like. 

"Of course Itachi-san. I don't want to give you more cause to use the tsukuyomi on me." Kisame chuckled softly as he nibbled his way down Itachi's neck being careful not to nick him too deeply with his razor sharp teeth. Reaching out blindly with one of his hands he felt for the vile of oil he kept in his pants pocket. Itachi might try to seem like he didn't want sex but more often then not he was like a teenager in puberty so Kisame made sure to have plenty of oil close at hand. 

Giving a soft "ha" of victory once he found it the scent of tea tree oil soon filled the room as he popped the cap off to pour some over his fingers. Setting the vile to the side of the bed near Samehada's handle he gently nudged Itachi's legs wider apart so he could prepare him. It had only been a few hours since their last time but he was fairly well hung and he didn't want to impede his partner's ability to walk the next day, even if it was hot watching him limping knowing it was from a hard pounding. 

Not wanting to waste too much time he gently worked two fingers in getting a soft gasp of pain from his partner. His cock gave a twitch of appreciation knowing that those little sounds were solely for him. When they had first started Itachi was completely silent with the only indication that he was enjoying himself being his body language. Now he gasped and moaned like a wanton whore and if Kisame really took the time he could make him scream. This wasn't the place for that though much to his disappointment. 

Soon enough Itachi was pressing back against the fingers embedded in his body wanting more. "Please Kisame. Put it in," he moaned softly as he lifted his legs bringing them almost all of the way to his chest, opening his body for the large erection his partner was about to put in him. 

"Anything you want Itachi-san." Kisame grinned as he sat back. He removed his fingers, using the oil left on them to wet his erection, before lining it up with Itachi's stretched hole. Pushing in slowly he moaned as the tight heat gripped the sensitive flesh in a nearly painful grasp. "Relax Itachi-san," he murmured softly as he gently kneaded the muscular thighs. As Itachi relaxed he was able to get deeper and deeper with gentle thrusts of his hips until he was buried to the hilt in his partner's tight body. 

Itachi grabbed him by the shoulders to forcefully drag him down into a deep kiss as his body struggled to accommodate Kisame's large erection. His partner was 195 cm of solid muscle with an erection that matched which meant it always took a bit of getting used to no matter how often he had it inside him. It didn't take long for his body to adjust enough for Kisame to start moving, which the man did the second he gave an indication that it was alright to do so. 

No matter how much Kisame wanted to take care of his partner he wasn't a slow loving type of man, unless he really wanted to torture him. When he knew he wasn't going to get the scream no matter how hard he worked at it Kisame made sure that he made it damn hard for Itachi to hold back. Leaning in so he was curled over Itachi's body he started to pound into the smaller man, pegging his prostate with the accuracy of a shinobi. 

Itachi's breath hitched with each thrust as it drove the air from his lungs. He had to bite his lip to keep his sounds to a minimum with his hands clawing at Kisame's back. The man knew just how to play his body like a well tuned instrument. In no time he was seeing starts and struggling not to finish too soon knowing that Kisame would just keep going until he was ready to cum again, something he never believed he could do but was proven wrong every single time. 

"Kisame I'm close," he said in between moans of pleasure that were practically being pounded out of him with every thrust into his willing body. "Please!"

Kisame captured his lips in a deep kiss as he reached between them to grasp Itachi's erection to help him right over the edge. It only took on tight pump from root to head for the smaller shinobi to finish in spurts between their sweaty bodies. The resulting spasms dragged Kisame over the edge as well a few thrusts later and he shot his seed deep into Itachi's body. 

As their bodies slowed, heart beats returning to normal their kiss became more gentle until Kisame finally slipped from his partner's body. With a soft sigh of pleasure Kisame rolled off Itachi to lay half on the bed pallet, sprawled on his back. 

Itachi got up gingerly once he was free to grab something to clean up with. He used a wash cloth that he got damp to get the cum off his stomach before moving over to do the same to Kisame. Tossing the cloth to the side once they were clean enough that it would itch come morning Itachi laid back down on the bed pallet on his side with his back to Kisame. 

He went still like he was asleep but Kisame knew better. He shifted onto the pallet more extended his arm toward Itachi like he was going to end up hitting him in the head. Instead the other shinobi shifted so as the arm settled against the bed he had his head pillowed against it with his body pressed against Kisame's side. Reaching out his other arm Kisame placed his other hand on Samehada's handle getting a soft purring rattle from the sword before falling into a light sleep. 

Inspiration of a type: Kisame/Itachi (nsfw)


	2. Kink-Spanking (Deidara/Pein)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara gets a spanking from Leader-sama in an attempt to curb his destructive behavior.

Day 2: Kink-Spanking

Deidara frowned at the door in front of him. He had been summoned by leader-sama, which wouldn't have been that weird if it hadn't been for the instructions he had received. He had been told to leave his cloak and clay in his room along with any other weapons on top of going alone. This wasn't the first time he was summoned to leader-sama's rooms for one thing or another, some people in the organization just couldn't appreciate his art. Fidgeting a little he debated going back to his room to pretend that he hadn't actually gotten the summons. It would likely be a very bad idea but since he was fairly sure that he knew what this was about maybe it was better then going in. 

His options were taken away though when the door opened their leader's right hand woman, Konan. "Deidara-san. Leader-sama will see you," she said in an impassive voice not letting anything show as she always did around them. That just made his nerves even worse. 

Slowly making his way into the room Deidara did his best to stop his fidgetting. He had to keep reminding himself not to play with the bottom edge of his shirt as he looked around the spacious sitting room. He had been in here a few times but it seemed that leader-sama wasn't there waiting for him like he thought he would be. When he glanced back to ask Konan he realized she had closed the door behind herself leaving him all alone. 

"Leader-sama, un?" 

He stepped more into the room to look into one of the far doors, only finding a closet. He then went to the the door to the far right of the sitting room just to find another closet. When he glanced around again he realized that there was a third door he hadn't noticed before. It was designed to blend in with the wall from the look of it, just what Deidara would expect from a leader of a criminal organization's sleeping quarters. 

"Leader-sama, you summoned me un." He lightly knocked on the door hoping his call wouldn't be answered so he could escape with a witness to him showing up at least. 

"Come in Deidara-san." 

Deidara nearly jumped out of his skin hearing their leader's cool voice clearly through the door. He took a moment to calm his nerves before opening the door slowly. Poking his head in he frowned seeing what looked like a multi tiered bench with padding. Some parts of the bench looked like it was too small to sit on which only confused him even more. What was something like this doing in leader-sama's sleeping quarters? 

Turning his attention away from the bench he focused on his leader. He wasn't wearing his cloak, which was expected since he was in his own sleeping quarters after all but one other thing that caught Deidara's attention was that he wasn't wearing a shirt either. Normally their leader wore at least a basic mesh armor like most of them did, with the exception of Kisame and Hidan. Deidara had never noticed that the man had so many piercings covering his body until that moment. 

After a few moments of silence he wasn't able to hold back his nervousness over what was going on. "You summoned me Leader-sama, un?" 

For a few minutes Pein just watched his subordinate letting him stew a bit more. "Yes. It has been brought to my attention, again, that you have been costing the organization dearly needed funds with your /art/." 

That would explain the summons then. Kakuzu complained about either the cost of his clay or about the recent damage done to the base due to a few minor explosions. He had to prove his art was better in an argument with Sasori-dana. He had done more damage to the base though which had Kakuzu about to blow a gasket from the amount of money it would cost to repair the building. 

"I'm sorry Leader-sama. It wont happen again, un." He looked down feeling intimidated by the intense stare he was getting from his leader. 

Pein stood with an easy grace and walked over to stand in front of Deidara. "This is not the first time I have had to talk to you about this. Punishment is going to have to be administered for continuing this behavior."

Deidara gave a gulp suddenly feeling fear zinging in his veins. He normally wouldn't worry having faith that his art would be supreme but the look in his leader's eyes promised that his punishment wasn't something his art would be able to deal with. "Punishment, un?" 

"Yes. I have decided that your punishment will be equal to the amount you are costing the organization with your art." 

Deidara took a step back like he was going to try making a run for it but before he could get anywhere he was grabbed by the back of the neck and dragged forcefully toward the bench. The closer he got to it the more he noticed like that there were straps on the smaller padded parts of the device. "What are you going to do, un?" 

Pein easily countered Deidara's struggling as he forced him onto the bench starting by tying his arms to the two small padded parts. With Deidara standing awkwardly half on the device Pein pulled a kuni from the sheath at his thigh to start cutting the clothes from the smaller man's body. Once he had his clothes on the floor in tatters Pein forced him properly onto the device so he could secure the last of the straps around his legs. 

He stepped away from the struggling blond for a minute to let him settle down a little bit before starting the next part. "You are going to receive one smack on the ass for every thousand you cost this organization." 

Deidara looked back at him with wide fearful eyes. "How many does that make, un?" 

"20."

Pein calmly waited for him to settle down again before stepping up behind him. He rubbed his hand over the soft pale cheeks to get a feel for him before he took up a position so he had plenty of room to dole out the punishment. 

"20?! That's too many, un!" He shivered with fear and something else. He was starting to get hard against the underside of the large padded bit where his torso rested. 

Without a word the first plow fell hard on Deidara's ass getting a soft whimper from the young man. The blows continued to rain on his poor unprotected backside with loud slaps. By the seventh blow he had tears starting to leak out of his tightly shut eyes. Five more blows in drew a sob from his chest as the pain grew to unbearable heights. 

"Please! I can't!" He pleaded as the hits continued to rain down on his body. Pein shifted his hand just a bit as he started to plead for it to stop so every smack would also hit either his sensitive inner thigh or his swinging ball sack. This only seemed to make the blond beg louder for it to stop. Despite all of his pleas for the spanking to stop his erection never went down, not even a little bit. He was so hard that he felt like the gentlest breeze would make him come despite how much it hurt. 

Pein finished off the last blow with a particularly vicious smack to his balls which had an unexpected effect. Deidara screamed as his body grew tight from both the pain of having his balls smacked and the orgasm that was being ripped out of his body. He collapsed boneless against the bench now fully understanding its design. 

"You're done now Deidara." Pein stepped away from him but he didn't go far. Taking a small vile off the table that sat in the corner of his room he walked back over to the bound and boneless man. Popping the lid off he got a bit of it on his hands and started to rub it into the tender flesh of Deidara's bright red ass. "This will be your punishment from now on. When ever you have the urge to set off explosions inside the compound remember this feeling." He roughly grabbed the heated cheeks to pull them apart so he could lightly play a finger over his spasming entrance. 

Deidara shivered under the touch against his anus. "Yes leader-sama. I'll be more careful in the future, un." Once he was done speaking the finger also vanished. 

"You may leave," Pein said once he undid all the straps that were holding Deidara in place. With Ginger movements Deidara got off the spanking bench so he could leave as quickly as possible not even caring that he was running through the base completely naked with his bright red ass standing out against his pale skin. He just wanted to get back to his room so he could mentally revisit what happened while he was being spanked. 

While he laid in bed after finally managing to get to his rooms he had to reach down to gently message his growing erection. The feel of the soft bed sheets against his too sensitive skin was making him hard and needy again. As he slowly started to stroke the hard flesh, the tongue of that hand's mouth laving the shaft he came to two conclusions. 

First, spanking made him hard like nothing else ever had in his life. 

And second, he had some bombs to place somewhere on the base as soon he was healed up from Leader-sama's hard spanking. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day two! I hope to hear from everyone to see how I'm doing so far. This seems to be coming out a lot easier the more I'm doing it.
> 
> Inspiration (Sorta): [Deidara (Caution at work)](https://scontent.cdninstagram.com/hphotos-xpf1/t51.2885-15/e15/10296647_1568484183419211_89665523_n.jpg)


	3. Bath/hot tub (Itachi/Deidara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Itachi takes out his sexual frustration on a reluctantly willing Deidara after a mission goes wrong for him and Kisame.

Day 3: Bath/hot tub

Itachi walked gingerly through the base heading for the bath house so he could clean up and soak a bit. One thing that he always loved about being at the base was that they had their own bath house so he wouldn't have to worry about enemies showing up unexpectedly. The only thing he had to guard against was the other members of the organization which seemed to be less and less needed as time went on. 

After a long hard mission much like he had just returned from all he needed a long soak and maybe if he was lucky he could get some good sex after wards to sooth out all of his tight muscles. Kisame was getting drunk with Hidan in the common room though, proffering that as a method of dealing with the stress of a terrible mission. While Kisame would likely be looking for sex later Itachi didn't want to have to wait until that to happen if he didn't need to. 

Sliding the door to the bath house open he stepped into the small locker room so he could start taking his clothes off. As he did so he looked around at all of the other empty cubby spaces. One other cubby beside his own had clothes shoved into it. This would be promising, he thought as he stripped out of his clothes and neatly folded them in the cubby. Grabbing a towel he headed into the bathing area. 

Steam filled the small bathing room making it hard to see all the way to the tub that was situated against the far wall. The sharingan whirled to life in his eyes giving him a view of the other's chakra network. Sitting at the shower heads he calmly started to wash up despite the raging erection standing proudly between his legs. Taking time to wash the dirt off his body and out of his long silky hair was a pleasant tease for him. 

Once he was sure that his body and hair were washed as best as they could be he turned off the shower head so he could soak for a bit. Bruises and small cuts marked his body from the hard fight that made their mission so terrible. He would feel so much better once he was able to sooth his sore muscles with the hot water and a nice slow fuck. Itachi quietly walked toward the large tub seeing exactly where the other man was sitting despite the heavy cloud of steam. 

Stepping into the tub Itachi focused on the other man sitting with him in the warm waters. 

Deidara had his hair up so it wouldn't be sitting in the water with a light blush on his cheeks from the heat. He opened his eyes feeling the water's movement signal that who ever had been washing earlier decided to join him for a soak. 

"Itachi, un?" He sat up a little straighter seeing the sharingan swirling in the older man's eyes. "I didn't know you were back, un." 

He looked down a bit not wanting to look directly into those dangerous eyes. Where his eyes landed though seemed like just a bad idea as a small pink tongue darted out between lips to wet them. He had to struggle not to moan as his cock started to fill with blood. 

"We just got back." As always Itachi didn't say much but he did notice that the flow of Deidara's chakra shifted when he licked his lips. That was promising indeed. 

Deidara waited a bit hoping Itachi would go into how the mission went but when he didn't the young blond decided to just ask. "How did the mission go then? Did you get it, un?" 

"Yes, though it was not easy as leader-sama said at the briefing." Standing he walked toward Deidara not even bothering to hide his bobbing erection from the other man's sight. He stopped just in front of him and started to reached just past him which had his erection getting close to Deidara's face as he grabbed a cool wet cloth from behind the man for his face acting completely casual about the intimate position. 

Deidara felt like he was going to hyperventilate as that thickly veined cock came at his face. At first he thought it was going to end up smacking him in the face with how close it got but he was unable, or maybe unwilling, to move out of the way. "What are you doing, un?" He shivered a bit as he watched the shaft twitch when he spoke. 

Itachi took a step back once he had the clothe in hand since he didn't have a reason to be so close any more. "Is something wrong Deidara-san? You look very flushed." 

"Of course I do, un. Its warm in here. I didn't realize it had gotten so warm. I should probably get out un." Deidara shifted on the bench so he could get around Itachi without poking his eye out on the larger man's erection only to remember that he was also sporting one. He quickly wasn't quick enough to sit back down though since he had only noticed when the head broke the surface of the pool. 

Sitting on the bench right next to Deidara he leaned back against the edge with the cool cloth on the top of his head. After a moment of Deidara not moving he turned his head a bit to look at him. "I thought you were going to get out Deidara-san." 

"I was but I changed my mind, un." Deidara shifted on his seat not sure what to do now. He had no reason to stay in there but he didn't want to get out and let Itachi see that his teasing, intentional or not, was having an effect on him. He wasn't willing to give Itachi the satisfaction. "Is Kisame-sempie coming as well, un?" He asked in an attempt to find another way to escape. Everyone knew the two were sleeping together though from what Deidara could tell it was a very open relationship. 

"No." Itachi shifted a bit, spreading his legs so his thigh was pressed flush against Deidara's. "He was drinking with Hidan when I left him."

"Oh." Deidara had no other comment to that since it seemed he couldn't count on the large shark man to bail him out of this. That meant he would either have to make his erection go away somehow or wait for Itachi to lose interest and get out on his own. Since he didn't think his erection would go down on its wn any time soon and he didn't want to hurt himself he could only wait for the brunette to leave. He jumped a bit feeling Itachi's leg pressing against his own causing his dick to twitch a bit under the water. 

This was going to be a very long wait. 

A few moments later Deidara jumped a bit feeling a hand on his upper thigh. He opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them in the first place, to look over at Itachi. He gulped seeing how close the other man had gotten while he wasn't paying attention. He really should be paying more attention with Itachi so close to him. His erection though had other ideas causing his mind to wonder almost immediately. 

"Are you sure you're okay? You're flushed all the way to your shoulders now. Maybe you've been in here too long." Even as he talked like a concerned comrade Itachi's hand traveled up the smooth thigh until it brushed against the swollen shaft that twitched hard when he touched it. 

Deidara tried to grab Itachi's arm before his hand reached the throbbing erection between the teen's legs but he was too slow. "I'm fine, un. The heats not that bad." He tried to move away but Itachi easily moved with him until he was pressed against the corner. He wasn't able to stop the soft yelp as the hand that had been on his thigh moved to grasp the shaft of his erection. 

Itachi's expression remained passive even as he started to stroke the stiff erection in his hand. "Are you sure Deidara-san?" A tiny smile touched his lips though as Deidara seemed to melt against the the side of the bath with a look of bliss on his face. 

"Itachi I-..." He wasn't able to finish his thought though as the man in question swept his thumb over the thick head. Deidara grabbed Itachi's arm though he couldn't even tell if his intention was to push it away or just to cling to the muscled appendage for support. "Please," he murmured already feeling close to cuming. 

"Please what Deidara-san?" The older shinobi pressed more of his body against the blond waiting for his response. 

Deidara was blushing even deeper as he struggled to mentally gather himself enough to bed Itachi to finish him off. He was completely stunned with what finally came out as well. "Please fuck me Itachi!" 

That was all Itachi needed to hear. He abandoned the stiff erection he was stroking to grab Deidara's far hip in a vice like grip. He stood a bit before using his grip on the smaller male to yank him out of the water and quickly onto his stomach on the edge of the bath. Itachi moved behind him so his hips were pressed against Deidara's body keeping him pinned like that. He leaned back a bit to grasp Deidara's muscled ass cheeks, prying them apart to find his prize nestled between them. 

"Wait!" Deidara struggled against the hold feeling the thick head of Itachi's erection nudging his puckered entrance. "I've never taken so much dry before, un! I can't do it!" He turned his head to look back at Itachi with tear filled pleading eyes. He knew that he would never be able to take all of Itachi unless he was prepared or he would be torn terribly. 

Itachi kept the head of his erection pressed against the puckered hold as he leaned forward like he was going to ignore the pleas. It was tempting to just tear into Deidara's body but then again it wouldn't be that pleasant for him either. He grabbed a handful of Deidara's hair and forced him to look forward as he reached to the side for the bottle of oil he knew was always kept there just out of sight. 

Too many of their members had sex all over the base for there not to be tons of bottles of oil stashed in nearly every room. It was one of the only expenses that Kakusu didn't seem to mind paying for. 

Taking the bottle in hand he popped the cap to get some of the thick oil on his fingers. From the smell of it this oil was likely meant to be used for cleaning weapons, one of the oils Sasori favored. Pulling his hips back a bit he shoved two fingers into Deidara earning a soft yelp from the young man. 

"That hurts, un. I'm not used to being handled so rough," Deidara whined a bit as he shifted trying to get used to the fingers scissoring in his ass to get him prepared for the erection that was now rubbing on his thigh. 

Itachi slowed his movements a bit not wanting to cause too much pain to the smaller man. He did still want him to get off even if that wasn't his primary goal. Shifting his fingers he started to actively search out the small gland that would have Deidara losing his mind with pleasure. He kept scissoring even as he messaged that gland, waiting until Deidara was ready before adding a third finger. 

Deidara wasn't able to think past the intense pleasure he was feeling thanks to Itachi's amazing aim with his fingers. He was ready to beg for Itachi to stop teasing him and just do it already within a few strokes of his prostate. Being so lost to the pleasure though he wasn't able to get enough mental capacity to say it out loud though. The third finger had him wreathing under the ex-leaf nin with soft cries of please falling from his lips. 

Itachi slipped an arm under Deidara's arm, crossing his chest to grab his shoulder as he pulled his fingers out. He quickly lubed up his erection before pushing the head roughly into the blond. He used the grip he now had on his shoulder to lift him up a bit for a better angle as he pushed into the tight body with soft grunts of pleasure. 

With his erection deeply seated inside Deidara's body he used his free hand for support on the edge of the bath tub while his other arm was used to force Deidara to arch his back just enough to cause Itachi's erection go even deeper inside him. 

"Use your hands to play with your nipples," he commanded as he started to thrust into the tight body. Deidara was quick to catch his meaning and placed the mouth of each hand against his nipples, completely trusting Itachi to hold him up as he did so. 

"I'm not going to last long, un." Deidara gave soft cries of pleasure trying to keep it down but at the same time unable to keep it all in. Between the tongue and teach of each hand working his nipples and Itachi pounding into his body he was already on the verge of finishing. "Close," he warned as his cries grew in volume. 

"Then cum," Itachi growled into his ear feeling himself getting close as well from all the sounds Deidara was making. 

As if Itachi's words opened the flood gates Deidara threw his head back with a scream as cum shot out of his erection to cover the side of the tub making the water mirky as the last few dribbles spilled from his body. 

Itachi kept thrusting into Deidara through his climax finishing as the body under him went limp. He gently lowered Deidara to the edge of the pool so he could pull his erection out of the twitching hole. He used a bit of water to clean himself up before doing the same to Deidara's limp body. "Deidara-san?"

"I think you knocked him out Itachi-san."

Itachi twisted around quickly his eyes shifting into the mangekyo sharingan on instinct as he was caught off guard. Seeing that it was only Kisame standing there watching him he gave small 'hn' before turning back to gently shift Deidara onto his back. "How long have you been there Kisame?" 

"Long enough to watch get a good show of you fucking him into unconsciousness. I always wondered what his tight ass would feel like." A vicious smile showed off the sharp teeth in Kisame's mouth. 

Itachi scuffed as he gathered Deidara's limp body in his arms and moved to get out of the water. "No Kisame. He would never be able to walk again without the proper preparation. He could barely handle me and I'm not nearly as big as you." He made a point of looking down between his partner's legs. 

What some people didn't realize about his partner was that he resembled a shark in more ways then just the teeth, gills, and skin color. He also had two thick penises between his legs. It had taken a while for Itachi to be able to handle the girth of them both at once. Each one was a little slimmer then his own erection but when used together, which was how Kisame proffered it, they made a very thick intrusion into the body. 

"Awe Itachi-san! Are you feeling protective of the little explosives expert?" Kisame teased even as he took Deidara's limp body from his partner so he could get dried off and dressed. 

"No I'm just not going to let you completely ruin his ass while he's unconscious. I don't want to hear about it from Sasori or leader-sama." Itachi took the limp bomber back with a towel in his arms to dry him off so Kisame could get dressed as well. "Why are you here? I thought you were getting drunk with Hidan." 

"He decided that getting some action was more important then drinking so I came to find you." Kisame took Deidara back into his arms with the towel wrapped around him like a blanket. 

"How sweet of you," Itachi said in a rather dry tone as he followed Kisame out of the bathing room and in the direction of the room Deidara and Sasori shared. 

Kisame only laughed in reaction to his partner's dry tone. It must have been a great fuck for him to be this talkative and actually willing to participate in banter. Once they got to the room and left Deidara on the bed, Sasori was likely in his work shop playing with some new puppet or another, before heading for their own room. 

That night everyone heard Itachi screaming, even Deidara who was on the other side of the base in his own rooms nursing a pleasantly sore anus. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day three up! I hope everyone is enjoying this, I am having fun writing these. Let me know how you're feeling about this, I look forward to hearing from everyone or even just a kutos to let me know you're enjoying it.
> 
> Inspiration (Sorta): [ Itachi/Deidara (NWS)](http://rule34-data-009.paheal.net/_images/632cc8168894d0713380562e584cb345/163837%20-%20Itachi%20Naruto%20deidara%20yanagoya.jpg)


	4. Day 4 Kink-Rimming (Hidan/Kakuzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan decides to put a little more effort into a high priced bounty and gets a reward that's well worth it from Kakuzu.

Day 4: Kink- Rimming

Kakuzu glanced up from the bingo book that he was studying again. He knew it well but since he had nothing else to do while waiting for his partner to finish his rediculous ritual it at least wasn't a total waste of time to look the book over again. He would need to get an updated one soon to see if any other bounties had been taken off the market since this issue came out. Shifting a bit he looked up to make sure nothing had moved before focusing on Hidan. 

"Are you done yet Hidan?" 

"Wow Kakuzu you must really be taking a while to recover if you're just asking that now." Hidan turned his head a bit to see what his partner was up to. Normally he was being interrupted almost immediately in his ritual but this time he had actually finished before Kakuzu said a word. He was waiting to see how long it would take for the other man to start complaining about the time wasted on his rituals. 

Kakuzu walked over to the Jashinist with a frown that could only be read through his eyes due to the mask covering the lower part of his face. He didn't give any indication as to what he was going to do as he stood over him. His hand detached suddenly, shooting down to grab the rod that was still sticking out of Hidan's chest. With a level of sadistic joy he yanked the rod out of his partner's chest earning a sharp cry of pain as he did so. 

"Hey what the fuck did you do that for?" Hidan sat up quickly to scowl up at his partner. "That hurt you old bastard!"

"Its time to leave. I want to be sure that we get the full bounty this time." He turned away from the swearing priest so he could grab the corpse of their latest bounty. Their last bounty had been worth less due to the terrible state of the corpse when they were finally able to get it to one of the exchange points. Thankfully they were only about a days walk from the nearest exchange point so he wouldn't have to deal with Hidan's incessant bitching for too long. 

He started walking away with their bounty slung over his shoulder not bothering to wait for Hidan's to finish getting dressed. Knowing his partner the way he did Kakuzu shifted his heading a little bit so he was heading in the general direction of the little bubbling stream they had by passed while pursuing their bounty.

Really it was Hidan's bounty if he was being truthful with himself, which he wasn't going to be, out loud at least. He had been pleasantly surprised when Hidan took point on chasing this guy down and ending his life. One thing Kakuzu could always count on with his partner was that he would be more then happy to kill their targets but, getting him to have the patients to track a target down over a long distance was always a fight of wills that he didn't always win. For some reason Hidan hadn't fussed at all at the prospect of tracking this guy for a while before they would even be able to catch sight of him. Nodding his head a bit to himself he decided that he would need to do something to encourage that behavior, the question was what to do though. 

"Kakuzu, this blood is starting to dry and itch. I need to stop somewhere and clean up," Hidan whined behind him causing him to tense a bit. He had been so engrossed in his thoughts of what to do to reward Hidan that he hadn't even notice that the Jashin priest had caught up with him. 

"There is a stream up a head," he said calmly to stem the flow of complaints that would be spilling out of Hidan's mouth if he wasn't able to get cleaned off soon. 

Sadly the blissful quiet that followed his statement was short lived. Hidan didn't have an off button when it came to his mouth, something Kakuzu would happily pay for if it was possible. He did his best to ignore the normal drone that came pouring out of Hidan's mouth with subjects ranging from Jashin to this odd thing he saw in the last town they were in. It was times like these that he was tempted to just sow the immortal's mouth shut.

"You have a few minutes to clean up. Don't linger too long we have a days walk to the nearest collection office." Kakuzu set the body down off to the side while he waited for Hidan to get cleaned up. Looking the man over he saw that he would have to sow his cloak in a few places where something or another had caused cuts and holes. It would also need to be cleaned but for now the blood wouldn't been overly noticeable thanks to the bit of red added into the black dye used for their cloaks. It was so if they were hurt of bleeding it would be harder to distinguish that they were bleeding adding a level of fear to any battle they were in. It wasn't really needed since they were all s-class criminal nin for a good reason but tricks were a part of being a shinobi. 

Hidan scuffed at him as he shed the cloak so he could clean up all the blood that was drying to his body. "Trading human life for money is disgusting behavior Kakuzu." He stripped off the rest of his clothes so he could get all the blood off his skin. It was almost as bad as drying cum on the skin, specially when there was so much of it. Taking a cloth from the pouch on his belt he got it wet and started to roughly scrub at the rusty stains on his skin. 

"Fucking water is freezing," he complained loudly the whole time he was cleaning up. His skin had broken our in goose bumps from the freezing water which only got worse when a gentle breeze blew through the trees. "Why is it so fucking cold when its the middle of the damn summer!"

Kakuzu looked over at him with a small frown on his lips. He knew what the other man wanted but even if he deemed that a worthy reward there was no way he could make a bathhouse appear out of no where. "Its your own fault for getting all bloody in the first place," he said turning away from him a bit. This was going to be a long day of traveling if Hidan kept this up. He might simply end up forgetting about about the whole reward idea he had. The more Hidan talked the cloudier the idea seemed to become. 

"You know that's part of the ritual!" 

Kakuzu grabbed the body again and started to walk away in an attempt to cut Hidan off at the metaphorical knees before he was really able to get going in his ranting. "The sooner we get to the exchange office the sooner we'll be able to get back to our actual mission." 

"Hey you bastard wait for me!" Hidan quickly scrambled out of the little creek and threw on his clothes not even bothering to try getting some of the water off his skin before running after Kakuzu. "You fucking asshole. You're always leaving me behind whether its while I'm praying or cleaning up. You even leave me behind after fucking me." 

"You take too long to do anything. I want to get this over with." He kept walking not even bothering to see if Hidan was following him. 

What ever peace he may have thought he was going to get was ruined the second Hidan opened his mouth even just a little bit to talk. 

*A Day later*

The trade office was close to a small town, likely so a random building in the middle of no where wouldn't raise too many eyebrows. Hidan's complaining hadn't stopped once as they stopped to collect the bounty as well as the whole way into town. It wasn't until the money was dropped off and they were standing in front of a nice looking hotel that Hidan's mouth finally stopped. 

"What are we doing here? This place looks nice." Hidan looked up at the hotel with a grin on his face. He started to go strolling to the door but stopped short to look back at Kakuzu. 

"Why did you stop?" Kakuzu was already on the verge of hitting his partner. He was losing any type of patients he might have with the Jashinist. 

Hidan frowned at him looking suspicious. "This place is really nice which means it's going to be expensive. We're not here for another bounty are we?" He looked pissed now. 

"Shut up Hidan." Kakuzu was already regretting his idea to treat the other man to a nice room for once to try encouraging his good behavior. "This is the only hotel and we have to meet one of my contacts in the morning." 

Still looking rather suspicious Hidan turned away from him and started to head into the hotel. The man might act rash and stupid at times but he was at least smart enough to know when his partner was acting different. Maybe his immortality wasn't the only reason he was alive still after all. 

Kakuzu nearly had a heart attack when the woman at the desk told him how much it would be for one room. When compared to the pay off of Hidan being an active part of their hunts it wasn't a lot but it still killed him to pay so much for a room. 

Walking into the room he was again faced with a suspicious Hidan gripping his scyth handle. "You would never pay that much for a room without some kind of pay off. What are you up to Kakuzu? You're really starting to annoy me." 

Kakuzu's hand detached and shot out to grab Hidan by the throat. "Shut up Hidan." The threads that attached his arm to the rest of his body moved to lift Hidan off the ground for a moment before slamming him onto the bed. He moved closer to the other man taking up the slack as he did while pulling his mask off to toss it to the side. "You're always talking." 

Hidan pulled at the hand that was gripping his throat with a disgruntled look on his face. "What the hell Kakuzu?! That hurt!" He struggled against the grip on his throat but he was already starting to get aroused. He loved it when Kakuzu got rough with him like this, it was one of the reasons why he went out of his way to annoy the older man. Even when he was acting suspicious it was hot to be held down like this. 

"Hidan if you don't shut up I'm going to gag you," Kakuzu warned from above him. He had shed his pants while Hidan wasn't paying attention leaving him in just his shirt and the Akatsuki cloak. He knew that his partner wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut and wasn't disappointed when Hidan started to swear like crazy on the bed. Taking a balled up bit of cloth he knelt down and stuffed it in his partner's mouth. "Finally some silence from you." 

Reattaching his arm he kept it on Hidan's throat while his other hand worked to get the younger man's clothes off. It didn't take long before they were both completely naked. Kakuzu let go of Hidan's throat as he shifted to bring his mouth down to kiss the vibrant bruise that was forming there. It wouldn't be long before it was gone, one of the upsides to his partner's immortality. 

Hidan took this change in position to try taking the cloth out of his mouth but he found his hands entangled in the threats that Kakuzu used to hold his body together. Groaning a bit he tried to pull the strands off his wrists but only succeeded in making them tighten more around his pale flesh, sure to leave more bruises. He tried shouting through the gag but soon found that it was pointless. The cloth held down his tongue so even if he was able to get anything out it wouldn't be understandable. Instead he resorted to glaring at the stitched man with all he had. It wouldn't do much and was slowly losing power as Kakuzu's tongue danced over his nipples. He didn't want to admit it but no matter how much he struggled he was loving the attention. Typically their trysts were quick and rough but once in a while he felt like his body was literally being devoured by the other man. 

Sweet Jashin, he wasn't going to last long if Kakuzu kept this up. With Kakuzu's tongue doing wicked things to his body he completely forgot why he was upset with the old miser in the first place. He struggled a bit when Kakuzu moved away from his pebbled nipples. He wanted to demand he go back to sucking his nipples but thanks to this Jashin damned cloth he wasn't able to. All he had was the gentle flow of air that was moving through the room to caress the tight buds. 

Kakuzu moved lower along Hidan's body, dipping his tongue down into his navel to gently tease him for a moment before nipping the edge sharply. The soft cry that came from Hidan's gagged mouth was like fine music. Knowing that he would have to remove it eventually wasn't enough to change his mood. 

Grabbing Hidan's legs on his hands he forced them wide and toward his stomach so the other man was nearly bent in half, one of the great things about being a ninja was their flexibility. This new position left the Jashin priest completely open to Kakuzu's scrutiny. He couldn't hide anything in this position, something they both knew and loved for their own reasons. 

Hidan's erection twitched as little beads of precum dribbled out to race down his hard stomach. Kakuzu leaned down to gently lick his soft inner thigh getting even more moans. Despite how often he set himself up to be hurt Hidan's skin was sensitive to gentle touches. 

Kakuzu didn't try stopping him when Hidan pulled the cloth out of his mouth this time, though his hands were left bound. "Kakuzu you're such a tease," he groaned loudly now that his mouth was finally free. 

His words went completely ignored as the older shinobi leaned down to trail licks and kisses along his thigh and down to his ass. He gently nipped at the plump bottom a few times before shifting his attention to the crease between. Using his threads to hold Hidan where he wanted him Kakuzu moved his hand down to lift the thick ball sack out of the way so he had full access to his ass. 

Hidan tried lifting his hips to get more friction but he was denied by the thread holding his legs. "Kakuzu stop messing around and fuck me already." 

"Hidan, shut up." He frowned at the other man for a moment before leaning down to start licking the tender flesh just under his ball sack earning a deep moan of pleasure. Smirking a bit Kakuzu continued to gently lavish the area with attention from his tongue. With a finger he gently pressed on the puckered entrance just below where he was licking though he didn't use enough pressure to actually enter him yet. 

This was Hidan's reward after all, not his. That didn't mean that he was going to get off, he was just going to focus more on pleasing his partner rather then it just being a side product of his own pleasure. 

Shifting downward a bit he ran the flat of his tongue against the tight pucker feeling it flutter beneath him. He made sure to get the area nice and wet before hardening his tongue to push the slippery tip into Hidan's body. Going by the string of swears he could guess that felt good so he continued. Once he got his tongue in as deep as he possibly could he started to wiggle it around feeling the tight muscles loosen around him. Due to his incredible healing Hidan always felt like a virgin so his ass was very tight around Kakuzu's tongue. 

Pulling his tongue out Kakuzu pressed his pointer finger in to try loosening him up a little more so he had some room to work. His tongue soon joined his finger inside the other's body. He thrust in and out with both his finger and tongue to get him nice and loose. Adding another finger he was able to scissor them and get his tongue deep to wiggle it against the silky walls of Hidan's ass. 

Hidan moaned loudly as that skillful tongue wiggled around in his ass like a small flexible penis. The three appendages made him feel so full, it was amazing. Other then soft cries to Jasin-sama and the occasional swear he wasn't able to think well enough to really talk. Kakuzu was always able to do that to him, make it so he wasn't able to think well enough to even form a sentence. 

Kakuzu groaned softly against the tight ass with his hand going down to stroke his own erection. He had to pull away a bit to catch his breath before moving down again to shove his tongue into Hidan's body again. Shifting his fingers a bit so he could get a better angle he smirked as Hidan bucked with a loud shout signifying that he just found his prostate. 

"Fuck Kakuzu I think I'm going to cum soon." He pulled against the restrains with his body bucking to get more. Precum was dibbling out of his body in streams that leaked down his stomach to pool around his chest. 

Taking Hidan's cries as a challenge Kakuzu fucked his tongue into the other man's body in time with his fingers. Nearly every thrust into the younger shinobi's body would hit his prostate causing even louder cries of pleasure along with even more precum. He stroked his own erection in time to the thrusts of his tongue intending to finish at about the same time as his partner. 

It didn't take long for Hidan to cry out Kakuzu's name as he came hard against his own chest splattering cum against his own body and even getting some on his face. Kakuzu pulled away from the twitching hole still stroking his own erection. He pointed it at Hidan's face as he started to cum with a soft grunt.

The threads that were holding Hidan in place retracted going back into Kakuzu's body where they belonged. Now that he was finished he didn't need to keep the man in place. Sighing heavily he moved to lay on the single bed next to his partner. "You did good with that bounty Hidan," he said as a praise without looking over at him. 

"Is that what this was about? I'm being rewarded for a good effort put into collecting more of your precious money?" Hidan didn't say any of it with his normal indignation. He just got sex and they were going to be spending the night in luxury for once. 

Kakuzu turned his head a bit to look him over before turning his head so he could stare at the ceiling. "You did something good so you were rewarded." 

"I could get used to being rewarded like that." Hidan used the cloth that had been shoved into his mouth to wipe the cum off his body. Shifting a bit he moved to lay with his head cushioned against Kakuzu's arm. "Thank you for my reward. he murmured softly before calling into a light sleep. 

"You're welcome brat," Kakuzu said with his arm moving to wrap around him. He closed his eyes to also go to sleep, a gentle smile playing over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this(kinda): [ Hidan/Kakuzu ](http://imageproxy.jxs.cz/~nd06/jxs/cz~/069/599/0b7962683c_93638428_o2.jpg)  
> If that doesn't work, which it might not then go to this one= [More Hidan/Kakuzu](http://draci-sestry.blog.cz/en/1307/kakuhida-2)  
> Second one has some fun images if you want to check it out. Page isn't in english but who cares when the images are pretty enough.


	5. Day 5 Solo-ing together (Sasori/Hidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori learns that maybe being made into a puppet without nerve endings isn't such a good thing thanks to Hidan.

Day 5: Solo-ing together

Hidan frowned a bit as he quietly thought about what he had just been asked to do and by Deidara no less. "What the hell are you talking about? Are you asking me to sacrifice Sasori-chan? Leader-chan wouldn't be very happy about that?" 

Deidara sputtered a bit looking pissed. "I don't want you to sacrifice Sasori-danna, un. I want you to use the ritual to remind him what pleasure feels like. Everything that you feel the other person feels right?"

"I suppose pleasure would work as well as pain. That's not the point of the ritual though. I can't just use it for what ever I want to use it for. Its to sacrifice someone to Jashin-sama, not to get your doll lover off." Hidan looked insulted that it even be suggested that he use his ritual just to get some doll off. Sasori chose to become a doll with not nerves so it was his own fault that he couldn't feel the pleasure of fucking Deidara. 

Deidara scowled at him starting to get a little red in the face. "He's not a doll he's in a puppet body, un!" Even to his own ears it sounded like a pathetic come back but it was really all he had. 

"Doll puppet, what's the fucking difference?" Hidan was starting to get annoyed with the smaller male already. 

"Sasori-danna is a puppet master. Dolls are for little girls to play with while puppets are shinobi weapons, un." Deidara was practically shaking as he was forced to defend his lover's art. "Will you do it for me or not, Hidan?"

"No! I am not going to use my ritual to get your lover off. Why are you even asking? I don't go around asking you to use your technique to please Kakuzu." He wasn't really quick to call the older man his lover since that seemed to have a little more emotional attachment then he was willing to admit to out loud. 

Diedara gave a snort as he crossed his arms over his chest. "No but you ask Itachi-san if he would use his sharingan to please Kakuzu, un." 

Hidan opened his mouth like he was going to argue that but he really didn't have anything. He had asked Itachi to use the sharingan to trap Kakuzu in a world of pleasure for 72 hours. He had been told in no uncertain terms that wasn't going to happen but it had been worth asking at the very least. Well it had been worth it until now. He could always say no in all actuality. Truth be told though he was curious to find out if it would actually work. 

"Fine I'll try it. I can't promise that it will work though. I could just end up sacrificing him to Jashin-sama." He got up from the table where he had been having a midnight snack when Deidara approached him. "I'll need some of his blood for the ritual to work. Since he's a doll does he even have any blood?" 

Deidara thought about it for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes he has blood but I'm not going to tell you how to get it, un. I'll bring you a sample of it when I'm able to get some. Is that all that you need, un?" 

Hidan nodded with a bit of a shrug as he put his dish in the sink not even bothering to wash it. "Kakuzu and I are leaving on a mission soon so you will likely want to do it before that." He turned away from the sink to head back to the room he shared with Kakuzu. There were plenty of rooms in the base but they all seemed to proffer sleeping in their pairs for what ever reason. 

"I'll be able to get some tonight, un." Deidara thought about leaving the dishes where they were but he knew that they would just start to pile if he didn't do something about it. Rolling up his sleeves he started the water to clean the dishes. Pein-sama would be furious about the pile of dishes which could lead to a good hard spanking, something that he wanted only for himself. He wasn't likely to be blamed for a pile of dirty dishes though. The filth of dishes piled high drove him crazy.

*Two days later*

Sasori frowned when he walked into the common area of the base to find a naked Hidan standing in one of his ritual circles. He frowned at the blood covering the ground and just shook his head. Sometimes the people he worked with were just weird. That no one else had raised a fuss over the large bloody circle in the middle of the common room just proved that even more. 

"Leader-sama won't be happy about the mess," he pointed out as he moved to walk around the circle. 

Hidan whipped around to look at him. "Jeeze you took forever. Do you know how fucking long I've been waiting?" He scowled at the puppet master like it was some how his fault that he wasn't aware he was being waiting for. 

"I didn't know that you were waiting for me. I don't like to keep people waiting." Sasori's face changed only a little bit to show his displeasure at the implication that he had kept someone waiting. 

"No matter." Hidan raised the stick he had in his hand to lick the little drops of blood off the tip. As soon as the blood entered his system black with white skeletal markings started to form over his skin. 

Sasori frowned at the markings not sure what they meant though if he had to guess it had something to do with Hidan's ritual. If the Jashin priest had been waiting for him then that could only mean the blood had just licked up was Sasori's, though how he got it was a mystery. The only one that even knew that he had blood in his body was Deidara and he knew the crazy bomber wouldn't betray him like that. 

The first touch of the sharp point against Hidan's skin drew a soft cry of surprise from Sasori. It had been so many years since he last felt something against his skin that it was a complete surprise when he felt the sharp tip due to the connection to Hidan via his strange ritual. "How?" He was so surprised by the realization that Hidan had some of his blood that he lost his composer enough to ask loudly with a note of distress. 

"It actually worked," Hidan said looking surprised as he drew the sharp point along his body watching the puppet master react to the touch. He managed to make only a few nicks on his own body as he was doing so. He had been asked very nicely not to do too much damage, not like being nice was really his way but it worked for him at that moment so he did it. 

Running his free hand down his body he watched closely for reactions and wasn't disappointed in the least. His cock started to show an interest as he continued to molest his own body. "This is turning out to be more fun then I thought it would be," he admitted with a soft manic laughter. 

Sasori panted softly despite his lack of lungs and moved to one of the couches for support. "What are you doing Hidan?" Pulling open the Akatsuki cloak he was wearing he sat down heavily with his legs spread. He didn't have anything on under it since he didn't feel anything it he wasn't going to get cold so when at the base he had a tendency to walk around naked. 

He could feel every touch of Hidan'shands against his body as if he still had skin with active nerves. His heart raced for the first time in years as his body started to react. His cock, which normally took conscious thought to get going, was lifting on its own. He looked down at it stunned that it was filling with blood. 

Since he had used a body to make this puppet he had left a line going from his heart to his cock for blood flow. It didn't make any sense from a battle stand point but that wasn't why he had kept that function. He had been a teen when he did it which explained a lot about his choice to keep that organ. The nerves were muted due to the process that he underwent to turn his body into that of a puppet. 

Hidan slid his hand down his own torso working its way slowly to his pulsing erection, teasing himself and Sasori with the slow pace. One thing that he learned from Kakuzu was that it paid to take your time sometimes. He gently ran his hand through his blond pubic hair at the base of his erection as a tease on the way down to his balls. He reached between his legs to gently squeeze his ball sack getting a moan from Sasori on the couch. He gave an answering groan as he moved his hand up to lightly grasp his erection finally. 

"Yes right there." Sasori moaned softly as he laid back on the couch letting Hidan molest him in such a wonderful way. When the teasingly light touch kept going though he started to grow impatient. Reaching between his legs he gave his erection a rough pull knowing that Hidan would be able to feel it as well. Like any good shinobi Sasori had done his research on the different techniques those of the organization used. 

Frowning a bit Hidan watched Sasori jerking his own cock in a smooth fast motion. He started to move his own hands in the same rhythm getting a deep moan from the puppet master. "I'm not going to last very long," he admitted in a horse voice as their pace picked up almost like they were sharing thoughts as well as physical sensations. 

"I'm not going to either," Sasori said with a look of pleasure on his face. He brought his hand up to his face to bit it in order to keep some of the sounds it. The duel sensation was too much for him after going so long with dulled nerves. He was going to cum in no time like some young virgin. It was just a good thing that no one else was there to watch him come undone in such a short amount of time. 

He wasn't going to be the only one though. Swallowing heavily he got one of his fingers slick with some oil that he used to keep his puppets running smoothly. Bringing his legs up so they were spread wide with his heels on the edge of the couch he brought that finger down to start lightly playing with his ass. He smirked a bit when the Jashin priest jumped with a look of surprise on his face. Seems all of his secrets didn't get out. 

Hidan thought about trying to prolong the pleasure for all of a second before mentally tossing it to the side. He squeezed tightly on the upward draw with his thumb passing over the head before moving quickly back down. He gave a soft yelp as he felt Sasori shove his finger deep into his own body with the sensation echoing through the bond formed due to the ritual. "Fuck yes!" Throwing his head back he continued to stroke faster and harder with the sensation of Sasori fucking himself urging his body toward orgasm. 

Despite his determination to not finish on his own Sasori was soon shaking with orgasm. With a puppet body one thing he never had to worry about though was cleaning up afterwards. He twitched with ever stroke that Hidan made to finish himself off. He was really sensitive now and it was a little too much to have the continued sensations. He twisted his finger to rub against his own prostate in order to help Hidan finish quicker. 

Falling to his knees with that final brush against his prostate Hidan finished with a soft shout to Jashin. Panting softly he squeezed the last bit of cum out of his cock before looking up with a grin. "That was fucking fantastic." He brought his hand up to lightly lick the cum off it as his skin slowly started to go back to its normal hue. 

Sasori was the first to recover. Standing he walked over to crouch next to Hidan just outside he ritual circle. "Do you have any more of my blood?" He was concerned about leaving the blood in Hidan's possession for obvious reasons even if a part of him wanted the other man to keep it if this was all he used it for. 

Hidan scowled a bit as he looked over at Sasori. "That's all he gave me. Now go away while I repent to Jashin-sama for not killing you." 

Sasori stood with a small nod of his head. "Good. When you see Deidara tell him that he's in trouble," he said before turning to walk out of the room not even caring that he was walking around the base completely naked now. 

Hidan's only reply was a sadistic smirk pulling at his lips as he prayed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 5 up. Hope its good with as few mistakes as possible. This seems to be getting easier and easier maybe by the end of this I'll have the motivation to finish some of the other things that I've written. Enjoy and remember to comment or hit the kutos button if you like it. 
> 
> Inspiration(kinda): [Sasori/Hidan](http://i32.beon.ru/64/76/1897664/90/62971990/516594555.jpeg)


	6. Day 6: Kink-Bondage (Deidara/Kakuzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu gets tired of Deidara constantly wasting money with his constant need to blow something up and decides to handle it in an unconventional way.

Day 6: Kink- bondage

Kakuzu could feel his eyebrow twitching with every explosion that rattled the base. Every new rattle meant money being spent and a lot of it. The budget was in enough trouble with everyone's little expenses and weapons repair/acquisition. He had brought this to their leader's attention a few times already which had a few of the other teams working to track bounties or taking paying jobs. Deidara blowing up the building with the rest of them in it was going to make all that hard work void. 

When he had brought it to Leader-sama's attention he thought it would be handled and the damage would go down. It had gone down to loser but that wasn't enough with how frequently it was happening. Since their leader's punishment wasn't enough Kakuzu decided that he was going to do something about it. Wasting money like this wasn't something he could handle for much longer. 

Finding Deidara wasn't hard since he was likely looking forward to his punishment from Leader-sama. He wouldn't be getting it though. Punishment that had been meant to deter behavior only seemed to be encouraging it. All 5 of his hearts seemed to skip a beat when he finally came to the site of destruction. "The spare weapons where in that room," he said just staring at the pile of rubble that was where the door had once been. Since the wall was still standing there was a high chance that the weapons weren't too badly damaged. 

"No they weren't. The weapons room is down the hall, un." Deidara looked up from where he was sitting on the small pile of rubble. He was surprised to find that Kakuzu was there but that just meant the he could find out just how bad his punishment was going to be ahead of time. 

"It was moved last month due to a leak in celling." Kakuzu had spent most of the day moving it with the help of some of the others. He knew exactly what door the weapons were being stored in. Slowly turning he narrowed his eyes on Deidara. "I'm going to kill you." 

"I had no idea the weapons had been moved, un!" He jumped up from the bit of rubble that he had been sitting on to stand on slightly more even ground with Kakuzu. Being the shortest of the whole organization he could only stand up to him so much really. He looked worried as he glanced toward the destroyed door way like the weapons were going to come out on there own to attack him. 

Kakuzu had to stop his first instinct to just strike out knowing that Deidara wouldn't be able to heal like Hidan. He did reach out and grab the smaller male by the neck and lift him off his feet though. It was satisfying hearing the little choking sounds. He held tightly to Deidara's windpipe for a bit before letting go just enough that he would be able to breath past the hand holding him up. Having the smaller male at his mercy after causing him such head aches, and near heart attacks, felt rather good. It soothed some of his ruffled feathers. It wouldn't make up for the money that was being lost but it was a good start. 

"You're going to be paying me back for all the damage done here." Dropping Deidara he glanced back at the pile of rubble already calculating how much it would cost to have the walls fixed, assuming that no vital supports were destroyed, including all the weapons that had been stored in that room guessing that at least half of them were destroyed. 

Diedara shivered as he rubbed at his throat feeling the need to make himself smaller. He had thought the rooms around here were all empty so it wouldn't end up costing the organization much in the long run. Really it would be less then what their missions brought it on the low end, or at least he guessed it was less. He didn't actually know what they made on those missions and which ones were just for the leader or which were being paid for. He figured that it would have been smart to at least try figuring that out but he was never very good with numbers and even worse with money. If he had money he wanted to spend it right away instead of saving it. 

Turning back to the small bomber Kakuzu grinned under his mask thinking up just the right punishment for him. He noticed that Deidara, just like his partner, had a tenancy to always be moving in small ways. They had too much energy to just stand still for any real significant amount of time which translated into small shifts from one foot to another or minuscule twitches. The best punishment for someone like that was to make it so they couldn't move any more. His threads slithered soundlessly out of his body and headed toward Deidara. 

Despite how dense he sometimes acted Deidara was actually very smart and could be observant when he needed to be. He quickly tried to reached down into the pouches in of clay at his hips but found his hands wrapped tightly in Kakuzu's threads. He struggled against them trying to get to at least some of his clay since it was his best bet of surviving what ever the older man intended to do to him. 

"Let me go, un!" He pushed down his fear as the restraining threads seemed to just keep crawling up his arms stopping all of his motion. 

Takin a kuni from a pouch strapped to his thigh Kakuzu walked over and started to place expert cuts along seams until Deidara's clothes fell from his body. He would be able to sow just about all of it up good as new once he was finished with punishing the man. He wasn't doing this to teach Deidara the importance of money and no making him spend it due to his need to be spanked. 

"You're going to learn a few things and I have just the way to teach you." His threads started to move again. Deidara was moved roughly by the threads until he was standing with his legs apart, thread wrapping around his ankles and attaching to the walls and his arms fully extended behind him going up into the ceiling. This position forced him forward into an awkward bend forward position with his arms going back and up which strained his shoulders greatly. Thread wrapped around his wrists and elbows keeping his arms together so he couldn't get any relief without potentially breaking an arm much like a strappado position. 

Deidara frowned as he tried to sit up a little bit to take the pressure off his shoulders but it only seemed to make things worse. Groaning softly with distress he raised his head as much as he could to look at the growing bulge in Kakuzu's pants. "Is that for me, un?" He licked his lips trying to look sultry though it was impossible given the weird position. 

"Yes but not for the reason you think. You're going to stay here until I've finished clearing the rubble and been able to assess the damage done with only a few breaks should something seem broken." Kakuzu really was a heartless bastard when he wanted to be. 

"What, un?! But that could take days!" He struggled harder against the threats but they were unforgiving just like their master. "I can't stay like this for days! How will I eat or you know." He glanced aorund wondering how many of the others would be jumping out of secret doors, that he was fairly sure this hall way didn't have, to laugh at his prediciment. 

Kakuzu pulled off his mask and cloak so he could start working on the rubble that littered the hall way. It was arousing seeing Deidara standing there in such a provoking way. He turned away fully from the scene though to focus on sorting out what was damaged and what wasn't. He started to shift rocks out of his way with a small pile of damaged weapons going one way while the debrie that had been gone through was being shifted so he knew that something was wrong. 

For nearly two hours Kakuzu worked hard to get the door way free. He went inside and then soon walked out just shaking his head. He walked behind Deidara to grab his ass in a light touch. "I think it's time for a break," he murmured as he continued to caress the soft skin of Deidara's ass. His five hearts were pounding in his chest from the exertion of moving all the rubble which only added to the excitement of young flesh under his hand. 

"How bad was it, un?" Deidara's shifted in his restraints. Due to the thread holding him in place he had been still the whole time Kakuzu was working which was a level of hell for him. Being in this position though, feeling vulnerable to anything and anyone coming his way had been exciting. There was a small puddle at his feet from his leaking cock that hadn't lost interest even slightly since he found himself stuck in this position. 

Kakuzu lightly ran his hand down the younger man's ass to lightly tap his ball sack. "You'll know soon enough. I'll warn you of this now though, you won't be sitting right for a week at least." The damage was mostly superficial but that wasn't what Kakuzu was going to tell their leader. He had wasted time getting the rubble out of the way in order to see what kind of damage was done so that would go into the amount he told Pein. Deidara was going to be walking funny and he was looking forward to seeing that.

Deidara bit his lip to keep the soft whimper of distress from coming out. He was normally very careful about keeping the amount down since he didn't think he could handle more then 30 since Pein never held back on his punishments. 

"I'll do anything you want if you agree not to tell him more then 30,000, un," he offered in a breathless voice. He knew that Kakuzu wanted to fuck him judging from what the man's hands were doing to his body. In the end it would be up to him if it happened though. They might be some of the worst criminals out there but everyone in the organization draw a line at all out rape. 

Kakuzu pressed his finger into Deidara's body as he thought about the offer. The damage really only came to about 10,000 but with labor it could easily go very high. Now that he knew what Pein was using to determine Deidara's punishment he could use it for what ever he wanted. He started to move his finger in and out of the tight body watching how he swung a bit in his bindings. 

"I'm not even fully done assessing the damage. If I lie to Leader-sama he'll know eventually. He does look over the books once every few months after all." He knew ways to cover up any additional costs but he wasn't going to give Deidara any way out of this. "Not to mention you know that you want this. I can feel how your hole flutters and seems to try pulling my finger deeper. I can also see that puddle forming between your legs as well. You want me to fuck you." He stepped behind Deidara and shoved his finger in deep which caused him to rock in his bindings. 

Deidara moaned as he shifted in the bindings. He couldn't give in though no matter how much he wanted get fucked like this. "I can't take more then 30, I can't, un." His tone was pleading as he pushed back against the finger. "Don't you want to fuck me Kakuzu?" Soft moans of pleasure spilled from his lips as he was fingered. 

"Lowest that I can do is 50,000. Maybe you'll be able to work something out with Leader-sama. Take that or leave it. I can get much higher if you decide to leave my offer." He slipped a second finger in Deidara's body. As he did so though the young man's arms were allowed to lower but he couldn't close his legs. His arms were left tangled in the threads. Once his arms dropped he felt them being pulled off to the side. He groaned softly as he was held in a spread eagle position across the hall way. 

He whimpered a bit but still pushed back against the fingers. "50,un," he squeaked with a look of distress. His ass clenched with anticipation for what their leader would be doing to it which only made him tighten up on the fingers Kakuzu had embedded in his ass. It would hurt a lot and he wasn't sure that he would be able to handle it but that was better then what ever number Kakuzu came up with as compensation for the work he did. "Okay, I'll do what ever you want, un." He shivered almost feeling the excitement that went through Kakuzu because of his threads holding Deidara in place. 

Kakuzu took his time preparing Deidara before pulling away with a smirk. Lifting his own arm he commanded more threads to leave his body and twine around Deidara's lithe body. With the new threads he moved Deidara's body so he was suspended with his knees pushed to his chest and spread wide. His arms were tied to themselves with thread wrapping around his wrists and attaching his his bicep. 

Stepping up between his legs Kakuzu pressed his swollen cock against the tight puckered hole. "Breath Deidara," he coached as he pushed into him seeing that he seemed to be holding his breath. He wasn't going to go easy on him though and he just kept pushing into him. Deidara moaned loudly as swung lightly in the ropes as Kakuzu started thrusting hard into his body. 

He wasn't going to last very long with how hard Kakuzu was pounding into him right off the bat. It was clear that Kakuzu wasn't focused on what was being done to him he was instead focused on his own pleasure. Deidara would just have to get his pleasure how ever he could. It was hard for him to find it since he couldn't move but that was some of the challenge. "Right there Kuzu!" He cried out with a mild distress. He could only tighten his hole which made the older shinobi pound him harder. 

It wasn't too much longer before he was cuming hard behind them. "Yes." He moaned with his head thrown back in bliss. Kakuzu was quick to follow him over the edge pushing deep to make sure to get his cum all the way inside Deidara's body. He was slowly lowered to the ground after Kakuzu finished and pulled out of him. He moaned a bit as his skin met the hard ground. Standing slowly he winced feeling cum start to dribble out of his tight ass. 

"You have become quiet the slut Deidara," Sasori said from behind them. He had been watching through about half of it when he left his work to see how bad the damage. was. Imagine his surprise to find Kakuzu fucking his partner. 

"Sasori-danna!" He jumped a bit as he turned away from Kakuzu to stare at his partner with wide eyes. 

"Come Deidara. I think we are going to have to curb this new behavior of yours." Sasori turned away and started to walk back to the room they shared confident that Deidara would follow. 

Deidara looked mildly torn before moving to follow the puppet master. "Thank you for the fuck Kuzu-san." He hurried after Sasori completely naked with cum leaking out of his ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day 6. I hope everyone enjoyed it. I actually had to look up names for different bondage positions for this one. It was fun though, and rather hot doing the research for it. I hope everyone enjoyed and keep watching for the next chapter. Let me know how I'm doing or even just drop me a kutos. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Inspiration(kinda): [Deidara/Kakuzu](http://img14.deviantart.net/b306/i/2015/116/9/6/commission_kakuzu_and_deidara_by_6night_walking9-d4afese.jpg)


	7. Day 7: Slow and Lazy (Pein/Itachi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Konan brings the members of the Akatsuki's recent sexual activities to her leader's attention, sparking his own sexual needs in the process which he satisfies with Itachi.

Day 7: Slow and Lazy

Nagato frowned at the woman that had helped him make the organization that was now the most notorious criminal group in all the nations. He was having a hard time grasping what she was saying about said organization. How could something like this be happening without him knowing about it? While he didn't like to pry into their lives outside of the missions he gave them Nagato figured that he would have at least noticed this. Apparently while he was holed up in his room the men that made up his organization were all sexing each other up. Even those that he figured wouldn't have the equipment, like Sasori, were getting action. 

"I'll do something about it," Nagato said softly though he didn't know what he could do about it or even what Konan wanted from telling him this. 

Konan nodded before leaving the room where he stayed with the different bodies of Pein. Closing his eyes he focused on Deva path Pein. At times he could get so deeply connected with this Pein that he felt everything the other did. Now fully connected with Deva path Pein he lost himself to the other body's sensations. He looked down through the other's eyes at his body. Slowly pulling off his clothes he focused on what could get in his way with this little experiment that he wanted to go through with. 

Gently taking the soft member between his legs. It had no tactical purpose so he hadn't bothered piercing it with the chakra rods. He wanted to now though since that was the only way he would be able to use it. Standing up he walked over to the small chest of chakra rods he had in the room. Opening it he went through to find the smallest ones, about four would be be enough, and went back over to the bed to put them in. It didn't really hurt until he had nearly all of them in, gaining more and more feeling with each rod that went in. Once they were all in the organ started to fill with blood as arousal started to course through his body. 

Reaching down he gave his newly formed erection a light stroke feeling pleasure shoot through his body. Moaning softly he stroked a few times before forcing himself to stop. Now that he knew he could feel it he wanted to find someone to try this with. Pulling on one of the Akasuki cloaks he left the room to find one of the members of his organization. His first thought was to find Deidara, he knew very well that spanking aroused the other man to the point that he would regularly cum from it. 

He found himself heading toward the room that he knew Itachi shared with his partner. Kisame was off on a solo mission which left Itachi alone in their room. He had always been attracted to the young Uchiha no matter what body he was in. Going to the door he lightly pushed it open to see the Uchiha laid out on his bed with just a pair of light fitting pants slung low on his slim hips. 

Turning his head a bit Itachi frowned slightly wondering why the leader was standing in the door way. "Leader-sama?" He sat up a bit looking confused though it only showed in a slight crease of his brow over the swirling Sharingon. 

"Itachi-san." He stepped into the room more so he could close the door behind him with a soft click. "Something has been brought to my attention regarding the organization." 

Swinging his legs over the edge of the bed he got up with a smooth motion. "What is that Leader-sama?" Itachi wasn't sure if he should be worried about being locked in a room with their leader when he seemed to be acting a little out of character. 

"That everyone seems to be having lots and lots of sex here at base and even on missions." Pein stood calmly watching Itachi's reactions. 

Itachi was completely stunned for a moment as a blush crept up over his cheeks and even started to spread down his neck. "No one would slack in their duties if that's what you're implying. Everyone is fully focused on the organizations goals."

"That wasn't why I was seeking you out." He stepped up so he was standing almost chest to chest with the other man. "I was curious to know how true these rumors were." 

"We're all consenting adults and powerful s-class criminals." He frowned feeling an odd desire to defend their odd working relationships. 

Pein raised a hand to ward off the argument that he could feel was coming from the Uchiha. "You have no reason to defend your actions to me. I have no problem if you want to enjoy one another. I was simply curious." He reached out to lightly run his hand over the soft skin of Itachi's torso. 

Realization dawned on Itachi as he felt the callused hand sliding down his chest and stopping just above the top of his pants. "Leader-sama," he murmured softly as he reached out to place his hand against Pein's chest. He was surprised to find that their leader wasn't wearing a shift under the cloak. "Would you like to join me for the night Leader-sama?" 

"I would love to Itachi-san." He gently tugged on the edge of Itachi's pants to draw him closer to their bodies were pressed together. 

Itachi shivered a bit as he started to get an erection from being pressed up against Pein's body. Leaning up a bit he pressed his lips to Pein's feeling the coolness of the metal going through his leader's lip. Pein's arms went around his body as their mouths met in a slow kiss full of exploring tongues. It made him feel young again, not that he was old at 20, like when he was touching someone for the first time. He felt himself being slowly guided back toward the bed that he had just left. 

Pein gently pushed Itachi back onto the bed, shedding the cloak in a single motion. He slowly got onto the bed, slipping his leg in between the other's spread legs. "You're gorgeous Itachi-san," he murmured as he leaned in to continue their kiss. His hands slowly wondered over the young man's body trying to find all of his sweet spots. While he was caressing Itachi's body, finding the places he liked and which ones he was indifferent to he started to work on his pants to get them off. Tossing them to the side he smiled down at the hard erection that was standing proudly from between Itachi's legs. 

"Do you like what you see Leader-sama?" He moved his legs apart and back a bit so he was exposed. 

He could only nod as he moved down Itachi's body placing kisses as he went. He had one destination in mind though. Gently pushing his legs apart Pein worked his way down until he was face to face with the stiff member he was aiming for. Grasping the base he started to lick and suck on the stiff flesh, moaning at the wonderful taste. As he was sucking though he wasn't able to completely ignore other parts of Itachi's body. He got a few of his fingers wet before pressing them into the man's yielding body. Oh he was tight no matter how many times he had sex in the last month alone. 

Itachi threw his head back as he was breached while Pein sucking on the sensitive head of his erection. "Leader-sama," he cried out softly from the pleasure. He reached down to gently grab a hand full of red hair. "Please fuck me." He could feel that he was already getting close to climax thanks to how good it felt. He pressed down on the fingers embedded in his body with wanton moans of pleasure. 

"I intend to," Pein murmured softly even as he worked another finger in. It was so tight but he knew that with some oil Itachi would be able to take him right then. Pulling his fingers out he glanced around. "Where is your oil?" 

Twisting a bit he turned toward the dresser right next to his bed and pulled out a bottle of tea tree scented oil, handing it to his leader. He reached down to grab the back of his knees and draw them up to his body. His erection was leaking like crazy on his stomach filling his belly button with the slippery liquid. 

Pein smeared the oil over his erection as he continued to finger the other man making sure to get him nice and stretched. He didn't want to cause Itachi pain with from the Chakra rods that were sticking out of his erection. Once he was sure that Itachi would be able to take him without a problem he lined up and started to push into him moaning the whole time. 

"I can feel the rods," Itachi said said with a loud moan as he kept a hold of his legs to keep himself spread. Once Pein was fully inside him though he let go of his legs and instead wrapped them around their leader's fit waist so his knees were nearly pressed against his ribs. 

Fully seated inside Itachi's body he started to thrust lightly into him with loud moans. He kept his movements slow and easy in no great hurry to finish. He was going to enjoy this. 

Their bodies moved easily together for nearly an hour before Itach was finally at his breaking point. With a soft cry he finished between their sweaty bodies covering their torsos in sticky seed. The resulting clenching of his hole drove Pein over the edge as well. He shot a healthy load of seed into Itashi's body with a soft moan. Panting heavily Pein leaned forward to press their foreheads together. 

"Thank you Itachi-san." He slowly pulled out being mindful of the rods in his erection. He moaned softly as he pulled out and rolled over to lay on the bed with him. 

"You're welcome Leader-sama." Itachi shifted so he was more comfortable on the bed. He let the sharingon slowly fade from his eyes just before closing them to take a little nap. 

Pein waited until Itachi was asleep before getting up to go back to his own rooms feeling rather happy about his little experiment. It likely wouldn't fix what ever Konan wanted fixed but he would be happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is day 7 in my 30 day challenge. I hope everyone is enjoying this. I am still about 3 days ahead in what is written compared to what is posted. I had a thought as I was thinking up the different pairings for the prompts and it was this: if you have any requests for rare or even basic pairings that you want to see for a specific kink let me know and I'll see what I can do. If anything it adds just that much more of a challenge. Also if anyone wants to be a beta for this then hit me up. I likely wont be able to even attempt to comb through this for mistakes for a while so a beta would make things a little easier on that front. Hope you enjoyed and let me know how I'm doing with either a comment or kudos. Thanks! 
> 
> I just want to thank everyone that had left kudos. I'm sorry that I didn't post anything sooner. I am seeing the kudos and am grateful that you like the stories. 
> 
> Inspiration(kinda): [Itachi/Pein(NWS)](http://img05.deviantart.net/5bcc/i/2010/023/2/0/just_a_little_kiss___peinita_by_zhyrhe.jpg)  
> [Itachi/Pein(NWS)](http://img01.deviantart.net/01dc/i/2012/073/4/b/pein_x_itachi_6_by_wererats-d4sray4.jpg)


	8. Day 8 Kink-Edging (Kakuzu/Tobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu finds Tobi being a bad boy in the common room and decides to have his way with him as punishment. 
> 
> (Warning:Borderline noncon)

Day 8: Kink-Edging

Kakuzu walked through the common room in search of something to eat when he heard the most delicious sounds coming from the darkened couch. Normally at this time of night everyone was sleeping or at least in their rooms trying not to make so much noise that it would wake the sleeping shinobi in the base. Dealing with a sleep deprived Hidan wasn't the most pleasant thing in the world, which was saying something since he was difficult to begin with in Kakuzu's opinion. 

Moving deeper into the common room he looked around seeing nothing at first as his eyes started to adjust to the dark. He knew someone was there he just couldn't place where the sounds were coming from. After a moment of just standing still he noticed that there was a lump on one of the couches that were scattered around the room. 

Moving quietly toward the lump he noticed a mask on the arm of the chair. He knew that mask though not as well as the faces of the other Akatsuki members. As he was remembering it this was Tobi, someone Leader-sama had found as a back up should any of them fall before their goal was achieved. He wasn't officially a member of the organization but he stayed at the base and even went on small solo missions to draw in a bit of extra money. 

"What are you doing?" He stood over the young man feeling a bit of satisfaction when the young shinobi jumped in surprise. 

"Kakuzu-sempai!" He kept his face turned away from the older man since his mask was on the arm of the chair. He wanted to reach for his mask but didn't want to bring too much attention to the fact that he didn't want his face to be seen. "I..." He was trying to think of a good reason to be touching himself out on the couch. 

"Yes...?" Kakuzu was starting to lose his patience, not that he had a lot of it to begin with. 

Tobi sat up a bit as he tried to pull his pants up a bit. "I just wanted some alone time. I share a room with a few others." 

There were a few low end lackeys, mostly Sasori's henchmen or his own. He left at least one of his people at the base at all times so the organization had access to its money when ever it was needed. It only made sense that the lackeys and a potential member would all share a room, easier to keep track of them if they were all found together.

"So you decided that you would do that here?" He glanced down now that his vision was getting more adjusted to the dark and found that he could clearly see Tobi's ass as he tried to hide his erection. 

Tobi clutched the front of his pants feeling his face getting red. He had so little sexual contact that he wasn't sure what to do now that he was found with his pants down by a senior member of the organization, and such a powerful one to. "Please forgive me Kakuzu-sempai. I meant no harm." No matter how much power he might have being caught like this had him feeling like an academy student caught with his hand in the treat jar. 

Kakuzu looked down at him with an appraising look as he thought of the best way to discourage behavior like this. He didn't entirely mind it but then again he couldn't let behavior like this go to just be repeated in the future. "You'll have to pay for this indiscretion." He reached out and grabbed the back of Tobi's neck pushing him against the couch cushions. 

"I have no money," he was quick to say knowing that Kakuzu was all about money. His love for the stuff was know by everyone in the organization, even the underlings. "Everything that I've earned on missions has gone back into the organization." He shivered wondering what would be done to him, despite his fear though his erection hadn't gone down even a little bit. 

"I am aware of that." Kakuzu knew where every little bit of money went in the organization since he held the purse strings. "There are other ways for you to pay." It was rare that he would care about anything other then money but he also knew that Tobi was being kept around for a reason. He wasn't going to kill a potential money maker but this had to be addressed. 

Reaching down with his free hand he lightly caressed his the firm ass that was partially exposed. Some of his threads crept out to slither between the firm cheeks so they could lightly play over his entrance. Feeling twitching of his hole Kakuzu pushed a few threads into him with a sigh of appreciation. He could feel the tension in the threads as he pried his hole open a bit. 

Tobi cried out softly as he was forced open by the threads slithering into his body. His cock twitched with appreciation as his hole clenched around them. "Kakuzu-sempai wait please..." He clutched his pants tighter almost curling into himself, or as much as he could with his face being pushed into the cushions. 

Kakuzu didn't stop caressing him but his threads did stop trying to open his body more. "Are you a virgin?" He would have liked to screw a virgin even though taking Hidan felt like it most of the time due to his healing. 

"No, but its been a...long time." He could feel his face heating even more as he thought of the first, and consequentially last time, he had sex. "I'll be good but please be gentle with me sempai." He had seen Hidan after a rough bout of sex with Kakuzu and he didn't fancy those results. Honestly he didn't think he would heal from some of the damage the Jashin priest had taken from his partner. 

Kakuzu didn't say anything in answer but the tension in his strings went a little slack to give the young man time to adjust to the intrusion. He wasn't entirely cruel hearted after all. This would be a punishment but he would let the boy enjoy it as well. An evil thought came to mind as he settled on that realization. A few more of his threads crept out but instead of going into Tobi they slithered down to wrap around his cock in a tight grip that would prevent him from cuming until he was given permission to do so. A form of punishment that he felt they would both enjoy. 

Tobi yelped softly as he felt the threads wrapping tightly around his cock. He wasn't able to look down but he had a feeling that he would fully understand their use at some point and it wouldn't be for his benefit. This was a punishment after all, this was going to be entirely for Kakuzu's pleasure and if he got some as a side effect then it was only because the older man wanted him to. 

Shivering Tobi felt his pants being yanked down as more threads started to pull his ass wide in preparation for the cock that was going to be embedded in him soon. The threads moved in him feeling like a small cock that slowly expanded each time it went into him. When a few of the threads moved deeper to press hard against his prostate though he cried out with pleasure. He had to spread his legs as much as possible to get some relief from the pressure in his groan but it was only so possible with his pants only moved down to his knees. 

"Hold still," Kakuzu growled as he moved over him with one of his knees going between Tobi's legs close to his balls. Grabbing his hips with both hands he shifted the young man into a better position. He didn't try to flip him over though feeling him tense when he went to move him. Kakuzu was perfectly fine with fucking him from behind so it wasn't a problem for him. Grabbing one of the muscled thighs he pulled it so it was bent and pressed close to his side while leaving the other leg straight on the couch. 

Tobi whimpered a bit as the threads in his ass kept stimulating his prostate which was only causing him to spill more precum onto the cushions of the couch. "Sempai I'm spilling on the couch." He reached down to cup his hand under the leaking head to try stopping the flow. 

Kakuzu grinned behind him as he leaned forward to lightly nip at his upper soft upper thigh. "I have a solution for that. Be a good boy and relax Tobi." Threads that were wrapped around Tobi's erection shifted to wrap around his whole erection until they were at the very tip. Tobi seemed to tense as one of them started to lightly probe at the leaking hole of his erection for a moment before it surged into him. 

Tobi opened his mouth to scream from the pleasure pain of having something shoved so suddenly into his urethra. A hand over his mouth was likely the only thing that saved him from a lot of high level criminal shinobi coming out of their rooms to kill him for waking them. The thread moved though his urethra until they were pressed against his prostate. His hips were moving involuntarily like he wanted to cum but was unable to. That's when it finally clicked in his head why the thread was so tight around his base. He was being denied orgasm. 

The sensations were so intense that they felt almost painful. He struggled lightly against the grip wanting release but knowing that he wasn't going to get it until Kakuzu was done with him. 

He was so focused on the sensations going through his body that he didn't even realize that the threads holding him wide had vanished. Even the ones that had been stimulating his prostate through his ass pulled away to be replaced with the swollen head of Kakuzu's cock. He gave another scream that was muffled by Kakuzu's hand as the slicked up cock pushed deep into his tight body. His body was shaking with its need to cum though there was no chance of him doing so until he was untied. 

Kakuzu thrust hard into the tight young body that was completely at his mercy now. He could feel the spasms as Tobi's body tried to adjust to his thrusting cock. It only made him harder when he felt tears start to drip over the hand that was clasped over Tobi's mouth. He could tell that it had more to do with the over load of sensations then pain judging from how he was pulling at the threads around his cock trying to get some relief. 

With how tight Tobi's spasming hole was Kakuzu knew that he wasn't going to last nearly as long as he would like. 

Tobi was sobbing with how much the pleasure was getting to him. All of his nerves felt like they were on fire and fully focused on his tormented cock. His breath was being knocked out of him with each new thrust into his body only making the throbbing in his cock that much worse. His begs for mercy were muffled by the hand over his mouth leaving him to just wait until he was given release. 

Kakuzu smirked down at the flushed body as his pace picked up signaling that he was close to finishing. Gripping Tobi's hips tightly he decided that it was time to finish this. His hips snapped forward a few times before cuming deep in Tobi's ass. Once his spasms had calmed he released his threads pulling the on in Tobi's urethra out quickly. 

Tobi's body snapped tight as he violently came against the couch. His body was so tight that he wasn't able to make a sound while he seemed to cum for hours, which in reality was only a matter of minutes. 

He came back to his mind to the feeling of gentle hands caressing his hypersensitive skin in small soothing circles. He couldn't feel anything on his body which meant that he had to be really out of it to not feel his pants being pulled off him or even being shifted to another part of the touch. Shifting a bit he glanced over his shoulder seeing Kakuzu sitting on the edge of the couch in a casual sprawl. 

"Finally awake," Kakuzu said after a moment of Tobi just watching him discreetly. He had been a ninja for far too long to not notice the way Tobi's breathing changed as soon as he was awake. 

Tobi nodded as he pressed his face against the couch cushions. He could feel little bits of cum leaking out of his body with every move he made. "Am I forgiven now Kakuzu-sempai?" 

Kakuzu looked down at him with a slightly bored expression before nodding. "Yes you're forgiven. You're going to have to clean the couch cushions though or you'll be in trouble with Leader-sama for leaving such a mess." He got up and gave Tobi's ass a light smack, smirking when the young man arched off the couch thanks to how sensitive his skin was. "You're a good boy Tobi," he said as he headed toward his room completely forgetting that he had wanted to grab something to eat before trying to get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 8 is here and done. This one came pretty easily to me, not sure why but it did. Maybe I'm just a terrible person for enjoying what I put Tobi through. 
> 
> Inspiration: [Tobi alone](http://orig14.deviantart.net/ac57/f/2008/113/1/5/tobi_senpai____d8____by_anko_sensei.jpg)


	9. Day 9 Food (Deidara/Hidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan finds Deidara getting into something that he shouldn't be and decides to have a little treat on him as "payment" for his silence.

Day 9: Food

Deidara glanced around to make sure that no one else was in the kitchen area before grabbing the small jar of vanilla custard out of the fridge. He had heard talk that someone was going to make Imagawayaki with it later. He loved the sweet dessert but the custard was what made it good in the first place. 

Grabbing a spoon he sat in the little nook just off the kitchen. It was hard to really see into the nook from the kitchen without going through the little hallway to peek in. That made it perfect for doing naughty things such as eating some of the custard intended for dessert. 

He just got the top off, surprised that it wasn't trapped, and dipped the top of the spoon in when he heard someone enter the little hall way between the kitchen and the nook. He frowned as he looked up just in time to see Hidan appearing in the doorway. 

"Just let off your chain and already you're misbehaving." Hidan had a crooked smile on his lips as he looked at the other man. 

Deidara bristled at the implication with his cheeks getting red. He had no illusions that what happened between him and Kakuzu had remained a secret but he had hoped the part about him being dragged off and diciplined for being a slut had gone unmentioned. He wasn't that fortunate it seemed. 

"I wasn't chained, un," he yelled getting loud due to his embarrassment. He didn't want the whole base thinking he had been chained to the bed or something while Sasori-danna went about his business like normal. He really hadn't been more of a slut then any of the others. 

"Sasori-chan just locked you in the room and made you scream through the night keeping everyone up." Hidan laughed with his signature half crazed grin on his lips. 

Deidara scowled at him getting even redder. "Shut up Hidan, un!" He turned away from him in his seat with the jar of custard. He dipped his spoon in a bit to get so he could lick it off, savoring the sweet treat in small doses to make it last. Since there was so little he wouldn't be able to take a whole lot. 

"You know if Kisame finds out that you're eating all of the custard he was going to use for imagawayaki he's going to be pissed." Hidan moved into the room more so he could grab Deidara's spoon and lick the rest off with a small moan of pleasure. "Shark man really can bake even if he can't make spare ribs to save his life." 

Huffing Deidara reached down as if he was going to grab some clay that wasn't there. Frowning he looked down and realized that he had been so happy to get away he had forgotten the bags of clay. He didn't think he wanted to get either Kakuzu-san or Pein-sama mad at him so soon after getting free. Grabbing the jar of custard he held it away when Hidan moved get another spoonful of the sweet liquid. Looking Hidan in the eye he dipped his finger in to scoop some up before slowly licking it off the digit with a self satisfied look on his face. 

When he went to do it again he found his hand being seized by the Jashin priest. He frowned and tried to pull away only to find his hand being pulled forcefully toward his mouth. For a moment he thought Hidan was going to bite him or something but instead he felt the moist heat of the other's mouth and the smooth texture of his tongue. Deidara moaned softly as he watched his finger going into the man's mouth. He gulped quietly when his finger was released after it was thoroughly cleaned. 

Once he finally had his hand back Deidara was bright red with an erection pushing at the confines of his pants. He shifted around to try finding a comfortable position. One of his hands moved down to try adjust his erection but the mouth in his palm seemed to have other ideas as it opened and licked against his clothed erection drawing a moan from him. 

Hidan tilted his head to the side a bit with a question clear in his expression. He moved to grab peer around the small table Deidara was sitting at to see what he was moaning about. "Are you getting yourself off from a little lick on the hand?" He laughed softly giving a little yank on the hand that was licking Deidara's erection. 

"No! Of course not, I've just never had anyone do that before, un." Deidara let his hand be yanked away from his erection almost feeling better now that he wasn't being molested by the smooth tongue any longer. 

"You've never had food licked off your body before?" Hidan looked down at the jar of cream before focusing his attention on the table. He gave the table a little nudge to see how sturdy it was. "Get up on the table." Food was one thing he liked that didn't involve pain and sadly Kakuzu wasn't really into it. Something about not wanting to get any in between his stitches. He was more then good at other things though so Hidan was willing to look past that little flaw. 

Deidara bulked at the suggestion that he get up on the table. He wasn't able to really get any words in before being lifted a bit and dropped onto the table roughly. "Ow that hurt, un!" He squirmed a bit on the table with a frown on his lips. The embarrassment of being on top of the table with his erection doing its best impression of a tent pole in his pants was a bit much to handle. He tried to get up but found that Hidan was a lot stronger then he looked. It must come from using that ridiculous scythe of his. "Let me go damn it, un!" He kept trying to get up but it was no use. He wasn't able to though thanks to the steely arm across his chest. 

"You're going to like this so just shut up." Hidan used his free hand to yank Deidara's shift up so he could expose the smooth toned chest. Grabbing the jar of custard he poured a bit of it on Deidara's skin before leaning down to lick the sweet cream off his skin. "You taste good with this." 

Deidara moaned softly as he shifted under Hidan. He didn't want to get away from him now. The tongue on his skin felt good even though there was still a sticky feeling left behind. "That feels weird, un," he muttered softly. 

Feeling that he wasn't getting any more resistance Hidan removed the arm that had been restraining the younger shinobi and instead focused on undressing him. Once he had Deidara completely naked on the table he poured bits of custard his nipples so he could lick it up then adding more in a line down his torso heading to his throbbing erection. 

Licking up the custard Hidan made soft sounds of appreciation. Reaching down with his free hand he started to caress his own erection through his pants while he worked his way down the other's body. He poured a generous helping of custard over the leaking erection before setting the nearly empty jar to the side so he could enjoy his treat. 

Moaning loudly Diedara reached down to lightly grasp his silver hair in an effort to gain at least some control back. For the most part though he just needed something solid to hold on to as Hidan's talented tongue danced over his erection to lick up all of the sweet treat. His hips moved up of their own accord seeking the warm mouth that only seemed to be teasing him. Planting his feet firmly on the table he tried to use get in a good position to make Hidan take him into his mouth but it didn't seem to be working well for him. 

Hidan laughed softly watching the swollen cock twitch in appreciation at even the gentle pressure of his breath against it. "I think we should have dessert like this more often." He grasped the base so he had more control before taking the whole thing into his mouth. 

He sucked hard knowing that mixed with all of the teasing Deidara wasn't going to last very long. He didn't always like to do this but Hidan really was talented at giving blow jobs. It showed as he worked Deidara up quickly to the point that his balls were already pulling tight. 

The whole time Hidan was sucking on the other man's cock he was stroking his own which he pulled out of his pants to do. His own climax was coming quickly with the feel of the cock in his mouth and the hand on his own erection. Grabbing Deidara's balls he gently massaged them to give him the extra push he needed to go over the edge. 

"Wait! Hidan I'm gonna-" He pulled at the slivery hair in his hands to try getting Hidan's mouth off his erection. He really didn't want to have his high ruined by Hidan complaining about Deidara cuming in his mouth. 

Hidan just sucked harder to help give him that push. It didn't take more then a moment after he did that before his mouth and throat were being covered in cum. He had no choice but to swallow quickly in order to keep up with the heavy flow of semen into his body. That was the last straw for him and he quickly tumbled over the edge with his hand flying over his stiff erection. 

"You swallowed it, un." Deidara looked dazed as he looked up at Hidan not even caring when he felt the warm splash of cum on his stomach. 

"I don't believe in wasting. We are going to need to put that custard away before I swallow the rest of that as well." It only really took Hidan a moment to recover before he was pulling his clothes back into place. "One of these nights we should have dessert on you." 

Deidara scowled a bit as he slowly got off the table. He was going to have to shower since his normally activities would make it hard not to show off those areas. 

They both got presentable before heading off to find their own rooms. 

*Later that day*

"Where did all of my custard go?" Kisame stood at the entrance to the common room. He held out the jar of sweet custard that was nearly gone with a deep scowl of his own. "I was going to make imagawaki but it seems like no one else does." 

Deidara blushed a bright red and looked away while Hidan just laughed knowing exactly where the custard had gone and who ate it. He wasn't going to tell them anything so they might be able to figure it out of not. All he cared about was that the sex had been great and he wasn't going to get in trouble for the missing sweets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an odd kind of trouble with this one I'm just hoping it doesn't show in the way its written. Anyways, hope you enjoy! Sorry this is a little late. I completely forgot to post it. 
> 
> Inspiration: [Hidan/Deidara (NWS) ](http://auto.img.v4.skyrock.net/6994/74746994/pics/2982962609_1_3_IuNkTrur.jpg)[Hidan/Deidara(chibi)](http://images.ados.fr/1/actualite/hidan-deidara/photo/hd/2467073246/2279024217/hidan-deidara-article-big.png?v=5)  
> [Hidan/Deidara](http://static.zerochan.net/Akatsuki.%28NARUTO%29.full.624184.jpg)


	10. Day 10 Kink-Sensory Deprivation (Kisame/Kakuzu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakuzu is having some issues with the Akatsuki accounts and gets some unexpected help from Kisame.

Day 10: Kink-Sensory Deprivation 

Kakuzu frowned down at the page that he had been studying for the better part of an hour. It wasn't going to change what was written on there but he kept staring at it hoping the numbers would suddenly make sense. They were hemorrhaging money somewhere and he couldn't figure out where it was going. There had to be an explanation for this inconsistency but he couldn't see it no matter how hard he looked. This wasn't normal for the old miser. Normally even a single ryo going missing was easy enough to spot. 

Glancing up at the sound of a knock he managed to hold back the curse that was on the tip of his tongue. He really had to stop spending so much time with Hidan, his horrible habit of swearing at everything was starting to become second nature. "What?" His tone was snappy but he really didn't care if anyone took offense to it. 

Kisame walked into the room with a tray ladden with food that was still steaming happily away like it just came off the stove. "I was voted the one to bring you dinner since you've been holed up in here for the past day and a half. Leader-sama doesn't want you to waste away apparently." He placed the tray down on the empty table next to Hidan's side of the bed. The only thing that ever went there was his damn necklace when he was sleeping or needed to take it off for some reason.

"What is it?" He frowned not sure what it was or even who made it. He learned early in his time with Akasuki that some of their members just could not cook to save their lives, like his partner. If it wasn't for his bit of knowledge in the field of cooking and his reluctant willingness to spend money over being killed by food cooked by Hidan. 

"Itachi made it. Honestly I'm not even sure what its supposed to be but it tastes good." Kisame walked over to stand just behind the masked nin to see what he was up to. "I take it something is wrong," it wasn't a question so much as an observation. 

Kakuzu frowned through his mask as he shifted to keep Kisame in his sight. He wasn't worried about being attacked but having such a dangerous shinobi behind him wasn't smart no matter how confident he was that he would be able to win should it ever come to a battle. That of course didn't mean that he was going to give the other man a chance should he ever desire to try killing him. 

"Something is very wrong. We're losing a lot of money for no reason. I can't find where the loss we're losing it though." 

Kisame gave a bit of a hum like he fully understood the problem. If it was up to him the world wouldn't run on money but then Kakuzu wouldn't have a reason to live apparently. "If you can't find it you can always let Itachi take a look or Sasori. They're both good with numbers even if they are terrible with actual money." 

Kakuzu snorted knowing exactly what Kisame was talking about. Sasori might make most of his puppets out of human bodies but that didn't mean that he didn't go through money like crazy. It always drove Kakuzu crazy that he managed to use so much supplies when his puppets were all originally humans. Leaning back in his chair he reached up to gently squeeze the bridge of his nose. Even with Sasori's supplies and the others complete disregard for where the money came from he still had a good grasp on their budget until recently. There was nothing to explain how they were missing millions and the loss of money was nearly physically painful for him. Pushing away from the desk he was working at he stood to stretch a bit. He needed a break or he was going to loss his mind. 

Smirking a bit he watched Kisame as the man took the chance to look around the room. Seems that he had the perfect distraction delivered to him with dinner. He could feel some of his stitching becoming loss as he moved closer to the shark nin. "I think I need a distraction more then another set of eyes." 

The former Kirigakure nin smirked as he turned to see what Kakuzu was thinking. "I can help you with that, if you don't mind my unfortunate color."

Kakuzu snorted as he reached out place a hand on Kisame's hip. "Do you ask Itachi if he minds your color when he wants sex?" 

"Itachi is blind without the sharingon, or at least close to it." He smirked a bit showing off his sharp teeth. He stepped a little closer so their hips were pressed together. When he didn't feel and answering bulge he thrust his hips against Kakuzu with an inquiring look. 

"He could see perfectly fine when he first joined Akatsuki nearly two years ago. Even if he is blind for the most part blind I know that he can still see well enough to know that you're blue." He had been so focused on Kisame's weird issue with his coloring to actually open the way for blood to flow enough to get an erection. 

Kisame seemed to think about this for a moment before shrugging. "He's never brought it up before if he can see that well." He hadn't really thought to ask Itachi though when the Uchiha wanted something asking questions was kind of pointless. He either wanted something or he didn't and if he wanted it he got it. That was just his way, and it was something Kisame respected about him. 

"I can't see why he would with how much you make him scream." Kakuzu moaned softly as their erections rubbed together. 

He grinned rather proud of the fact that he was able to make the stoic sharingon user scream as much as he did. "I do enjoy that. Maybe I can make you scream to." He reached up to yank the mask off before dragging him close for a kiss. 

Kakuzu didn't take being forced into a kiss lightly. He reached up to grab Kisame by the back of his neck so he could try taking control of the kiss. He could feel the sharp teeth against his tongue as their mouthes fought for dominance. It had been some time since he was last dominated in bed, much to Hidan's displeasure. When he was grabbed by the waist and lifted off his feet he quickly wrapped his legs around the large nin's hips so he could be carried to the bed. 

Kisame knelt on the bed and slowly lowed himself until Kakuzu's back was on the mattress. Once down he sat back a bit with a wicked grin on his lips as he reached up to pull the brown sash he wore to hold Samahada off. He moved quickly to wrap the sash around Kakuzu's head before the other man really had a chance to react to what he was doing. Once he had the sash around his eyes he grabbed Kakuzu's hands to stop him from trying to remove it. 

Frowning a bit Kakuzu contemplated what he should do about this. He did want the sex but being blind to what was going on around him wasn't really something that he was too fond of. "What are you doing Kisame?" His whole body was tense as he waited for something to happen. He jumped when he felt Kisame's hand moving down his chest, lightly pulling at stitches as he went before finally settling on his nipples. 

"Just shut up and I'll show you why Itachi screams so prettily for me." He grinned when he noticed that some of the stitches were sensitive to touch, loosening and tightening almost compulsively as he touched them. Leaning down he started to lick over some of them once he was sure that Kakuzu wasn't going to try yanking the blindfold off. 

Placing kisses along the stitch lines he worked his way down Kakuzu's body until he was just above his crotch. He focused on the stiching along his hips while his hand moved down to roughly grasp the pulsing cock that was standing proudly between the man's legs. Kakuzu arched up a bit with a shout of surprise. 

When he reached up to yank the sash off though Kisame nipped hard at his skin in punishment. "Don't remove that or I'm going to stop." He tightened the hand around the other man's erection to give him some motivation to not remove the blindfold. 

Kakuzu dropped his hands to the side with a sigh of frustration. His skin felt like it was on fire from all the attention it was getting from the shark nin. Moaning quietly he sat back to enjoy the talented mouth. It was so much better with his eyes blind folded almost like he could feel every little thing now that he couldn't see. Moaning his hips bucked as if on their own when Kisame took his swollen cock into his mouth. His legs spread a bit to give the large man more space to suck his erection harder. He should likely fear that the appendage was going to be cut off by the viciously sharp teeth but it felt too good to focus on that. 

"Your mouth is very skilled!" He moaned deeply as he reached down to search for Kisame's head. It was harder then he would have thought. When he finally found his face he followed it up to grip his hair, noting that the texture was like silk as his fingers moved through it. 

Kisame just hummed focusing more on sucking the thick meat in his mouth rather then what the other was saying. He got his fingers slick with some oil he had in his pocket while he was sucking so he could push two into the man's body roughly. Kakuzu's fingers tightening in his hair was a good indication that it was a little too rough but just carried on liking the edge of violence. From the way the cock in his mouth twitched and spilled precum he knew that he wasn't alone in that desire. 

Kakuzu felt like he was going to go insane from Kisame's mouth with the added roughness of the man fingering his tight ass. It had been too long since he had last let another man fuck him and he was feeling that now. As his ass struggled to adjust to the two fingers trying to pull him apart at that moment. "Kisame just fuck me already!" His back arched off the bed as those talented fingers found his prostate and massaged it roughly. 

Pulling off the swollen cock Kisame sat up grinning with lust in his eyes. "Are you sure about that? You're very tight." His own erection was pressing hard against his pants begging for attention as it covered the the cloth in precum. He needed to fuck but knew that he wouldn't be able to stuff both of his cocks into the tight ass without more preparation. It would be a pity to miss out on the opportunity though. 

Spreading Kakuzu's legs wider he focused on stretching him with one hand while the other worked to get his pants off. His cocks sprang up to slap his stomach with a wet smack spreading precum on the toned abs. A strand of precum connected the twin heads for a moment before he reached down to give first one then the other a firm stroke. Pulling his fingers out he moved between the other man's legs. Gently pushing them wider with one hand he used the other to guide his secondary cock to Kakuzu's entrance. This position had his primary pressing against the other man's cock. 

"What is that?" Kakuzu shifted a bit so he could run a hand down his body to investigate what was going on. He groaned as the head of Kisame's cock started to push into his body while another seemed to be rubbing against his own cock. As his fingers reached what felt like a second cock he smirked a bit. "You have /two/ cocks?" 

"Its a shark thing," he muttered through clenched teeth as the tight heat of Kakuzu's body seemed to sucked him in while the man's nimble fingers played with the thick head of his primary cock. 

Kakuzu moaned deeply, his back arching as he took the thick secondary cock into his body. He pressed Kisame's primary cock against his own moaning at the slippery feel of their cocks rubbing together even as another pushed deep into his body. He could feel every little twitch of the two cocks with his senses focused fully on his other 4 senses with his sight gone. 

Kisame moaned deeply as he started to thrust hard into the other man. Each thrust rubbed his throbbing primary cock against Kakuzu's while he pounded his prostate with his secondary. 

It wasn't long before Kakuzu came with a shout of pleasure spraying his own stomach and chest with cum. The tight squeeze on his erection had Kisame following him over the edge with a deep moan of pleasure. He stayed inside the other man for a moment after he finished before finally pulling out. Reaching up he pulled the sash away from his eyes next knowing that Kakuzu would want his sight back immediately. 

Kakuzu stared at the ceiling for a moment before a look of realization came over his face. He sat up quickly and rolled off the bed padding naked over to the desk he had been working at. He leaned over giving Kisame a wonderful view of his well fucked ass with cum drizzling out to run down his muscled thighs. Picking up the ledger he had been working on earlier Kakuzu started to go back through the ledger like he was looking for something. 

"I take it that you found what was wrong," Kisame drawled from the bed laying on his side just watching the man work in the nude. He was actually contemplating trying to get Kakuzu into bed again to see if he could convince him to take both erections into his tight body. It wasn't likely given how engrossed he was with the ledger but it was worth thinking about at least. 

"Yes," was all he got out of Kakuzu that night as he went over the books like a man possessed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I love to hear from all of you and I thank you greatly for all the kudos.  
> I'm honestly not sure how I feel about this pairing. It was kind of hard for me to write but I think some of that is Kakuzu. I have a bit of trouble writing him and I'm not sure why. I like him.  
> Inspiration: [Kisame/Kakuzu](http://s249.photobucket.com/user/_-Twilight-_/media/Naruto/Akatsuki/r482.jpg.html)  
> [Kakuzu](http://orig15.deviantart.net/0e3e/f/2012/259/0/0/kakuzu_by_lpilz-d5ey6l4.jpg)


	11. Say 11 Teasing Only (Tobi/Sasori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasori decides to have a bit of fun with Tobi while he waits for one of his projects to be ready for the next stage.

Day 11 Teasing Only

 

Tobi frowned as he glanced around the common room for the third time in the last few minutes. He felt like he was being watched but he couldn't quite figure out where the person watching him was. He was a good enough ninja to know that he was being watched he just couldn't figure out who it was. They had to be really good at hiding their chakra for his sharingon not to see who it was. It was also possible that after the incident with Kakuzu-sempai he was feeling a little paranoid about being in that part of the base. 

He knew that he had been forgiven but he hadn't been able to sit right for weeks after being taken so roughly. He could still see the stain on the couch cushion just across the way. Every time he saw it he couldn't help the blush that stained his cheeks. He really should try getting more of that stain out but something always stopped him. Maybe in some way he wanted to be reminded of that incident in some physical way. Having such a powerful shinobi over him, dominating him like that was enough to get him hard. 

"Tobi what are you doing?" Sasori walked into the common room with a bit of a frown on his lips. He was carrying some supplies back from the make shift armory that had been put together after Deidara blew up the last one. He saw Tobi just sitting there seeming to stare off into no man's land. It was unsettling that the masked shinobi was able to sit as still as a statue when ever he wanted to. Even Sasori wasn't able to sit that still and he was in a puppet body with only a few living parts that needed to move. 

Tobi jumped and whipped around hearing his name. He hadn't been paying enough attention to what was going on around him, again. At least this time he wasn't doing something that he should be doing. That and it was only Sasori-sempai. Unlike some of the others he didn't have to worry too much about the puppet master doing something to his body as punishment.

Kakuzu-sempai had enjoyed punishing him, not that he didn't enjoy it as well, and Kisame-sempai watched him like he was on the menu at other times. Sasori though didn't even look his way unless he did something to draw attention to himself. He had to stand out among the other candidates for becoming a member of Akatsuki even if he was guaranteed a place. 

Standing up quickly he realized that he hadn't answered Sasori's question about what he was doing. He did his best to strike a comical pose with his hand behind his head, hips thrust forward a bit. "Sorry Sasori-sempai. I was just waiting around for Leader-sama to see if he wanted me to do another mission. He's with Deidara-sempai right now though. Something to do with the armory." He knew very well that the mention of Deidara would draw the puppet master's attention away from his own actions. 

"Is he now?" Sasori's eyes narrowed on the masked figure for a moment before he walked over to drop some of the supplies he had been carrying. If he wasn't going to be able to have some fun back in his rooms he decided that Tobi would be a decent distraction for a while. "If you have the time to just sit around staring at the wall then you can help me carry these supplies to my room. I have more to grab as well." 

Tobi glanced over at the supplies that were sitting just over the stain he had been thinking about before Sasori walked into the room. He had a hard time keeping his heart rate from going up as he walked over to gather the supplies. "Of course Sasori-sempai. Tobi would be happy to help." He gathered everything up and turned to head toward the room he knew Sasori shared with his fellow artist. 

Once there he stood in the middle of the spars room and looked around wondering about the lack of evidence that the two artists lived there. He didn't see any puppet parts laying around or even any bits of clay. It might make sense that the puppets weren't around since Sasori had claimed a room specially for his works of art but the lack of clay was surprising. He knew for a fact that the younger shinobi was terrible about leaving his little works of art laying around. 

The lack of such things had him wondering if maybe Deidara was a little smarter then he showed them. If he was leaving the clay around the base but not in his own room then maybe that was because he was setting the place up so if he ever needed it he had clay everywhere and didn't need to get back to his rooms should they ever be attacked. It was a smart move given how famous they had all become as a powerful criminal organization on top of what ever made them well known s-class criminals to begin with.

His musings were interrupted though by Sasori walking into the room with nothing in his hands. "This isn't where those need to be. You didn't figure out that this is not where my supplies were being stored?" His expression was blank as it always did but his tone had an almost sharp teasing time to it. 

"Sorry Sempai, I forgot that you have a room specially for your puppets." He really had forgotten that there was a separate room, or at least while he was walking he had forgotten. 

Sasori looked him over for a moment before stepping out of the doorway so Tobi could go ahead of him. "I take it that you know where that is then?" He tilted his head a bit. 

Tobi glanced around one last time before heading out of the room in the direction that he knew Sasori's work room was in. He walked calmly toward the room though he was starting to feel a little tense sensing Sasori behind him. He felt eye on his ass which was unsettling in a way even if he was starting to get hard from it. That in turn made carrying all the supplies that Sasori left for him to carry rather uncomfortable. Finally getting to the room he waited for Sasori to give him permission to walk in before moving into the heart of the room. 

It was how he envisioned it would be with parts of puppets everywhere along with a wall of tools situated just over a work table. It was a little different though since it had the bath tub for draining bodies off to one side along with tools that Sasori himself had designed for the task. In some ways part of the room look like a slaughter house though it was a lot cleaner without even a trace of blood visible to the naked eye. Tobi was under no illusions that the tub hadn't been used, and likely recently to. 

Turning to Sasori he was stunned to see lust dancing in the puppet master's eyes. "Where would you like all of this Sempai?" He tried acting like he didn't see anything out of the ordinary in the way he as being watched. 

"Over there on the work bench," Sasori said in a dead pan voice as he pointed to the work bench pressed against one of the walls that had a number of other tools and weapons just laying in a pile on top, obviously from the group Sasori had carried in just moments ago. 

Tobi shrugged a bit as he walked over to put the tools on the work bench. When he was bent over at the waist to put it all down so he wouldn't drop anything Tobi felt something touch his ass lightly. It was there an gone before he could really feel what it was though. Just passing it off as nothing he finished putting everything in a pile on the bench so it wouldn't all come tumbling off before stepping away to see what Sasori was doing. 

The first thing he noticed was that some of the thick cord that was stored in Sasori's abdomen was uncurling and moving around the room. Fear crawled up Tobi's spine as it got closer to him. He knew that poison was something that Sasori excelled in with all of his weapon being covered in the stuff. To have something like this moving so freely around his body was unsettling. He knew that in a battle he would be hard pressed to beat the puppet master. He gave off very little chakra due to the fact that he only really had a human heart while the rest was all parts of a puppet. 

"Sasori-sempai?" He tilted his head a bit to communicate his confusion since the man wouldn't be able to read his expression through the mask. "Is something wrong Sempai?" 

"Not wrong no." Sasori just stood perfectly still but the cord from his stomach moved around the room like it was searching something out.

It didn't take long for Tobi to surmise that the "search pattern" was more of a tease as it slowly moved in on him. If he really wanted to he could get away from it but he didn't want to. That didn't mean he wanted to die but given that there was only sexual lust in Sasori's eyes he felt confident that the other man wanted to do other things to his body then damage it. He shifted from foot to foot as the cord got closer to him. 

"No taking my mask off. That's my only condition." He wasn't going to lose the mask no matter what. That was his only real deal breaker. The second Sasori tried to pull his mask off he would be gone, or at least that was what he told himself. 

Sasori nodded his agreement. He didn't really like it but he was willing to play the game. He was curious about what was under the mask but then again he hid in a large puppet most of the time to stay safe so he couldn't really violate the other nin's privacy. It went against the way he worked to do that and he had no doubt that if he really pushed it Tobi would indeed find a way out. 

"Thank you Sasori-sempai." He reached up and pulled his shirt off in a teasingly sensual way almost like a reward for getting his way. After his shirt went his pants leaving him in nothing but his mask for Sasori's pleasure. "I'm at your disposal Sempai." He watched Sasori through the single hole in his mask feeling almost naughty naked as he was. 

Sasori's stomach cord unfurled more as it got closer to Tobi until it was snaking up along his bare legs. He walked closer to the masked man with a bit of a smirk playing at the corners of his lips. "You like being taken by your sempai don't you? I heard about what you let Kakuzu do to you out in the common room, we all did." He reached up to give one of Tobi's nipples a little tweek. 

Tobi's eyes widened behind the mask even as a moan was pulled from him. "You heard about that? I didn't think Kakuzu-sempai would share that." He could feel himself blushing even as the first few beads of precum dribbled out of his erection. 

"You didn't think that stain on the couch would go unnoticed and unmentioned by so many did you?" He raised an eyebrow as his fingers moved along the well defined chest to find his other nipple twisting it sharply to draw a small cry from Tobi. 

Shifting a bit Tobi tried to keep his mind clear so he could fully take in what Sasori was telling him. He had thought that at most Hidan would find out but that everyone knew was embarrassing. Not to mention it would undermined his position. He might not have much of a position officially yet but now that would always be on everyones mind. Letting Sasori do this to him wouldn't help things but given that all of them were sleeping together in some way maybe this wasn't such a bad thing. He could only hope that was the case. 

"What did Leader-sama say about it?" He shifted almost nervously as more of that thick cord moved up his body. 

Sasori tilted his head a bit. "He said to use you as we would any other underling." He skimmed his hand down Tobi's muscled abs to rest just a hair's width above the head of his erection. "I think you would like if we did that, wouldn't you?" 

He moved his hand to the side a bit and down some more so he was skimming just along the edges of the pulsing erection. "This tells me that you would like that very much." Sasori's touch was light and teasing as he continued to drift his hand down along the soft pale flesh. 

"I would. Please use me." Tobi wasn't able to hold back his desire to be used in such a way as Sasori explored his body in such a teasing way. He felt the very tip of the thick cord moving along his crack causing his hole to spasm with desire. 

Sasori skimmed his hand down and around a bit so he could grab his plump ass cheek. The action pulled the young man's cheeks apart just enough to make it easier for the tip of his cord to move along the sensitive pucker. He hadn't been expecting this chance to play so he hadn't replaced the tip with something less deadly which meant that he had to be very careful as it moved over the soft skin. Bending the tip away he folded the cord just enough to keep the sharp tip away from Tobi's body as he pushed the curled cord against his tight ass. 

Tobi moaned softly with pleasure while Sasori played with his ass. He tensed his stance a bit so he wouldn't be shoved over as the cord pressed against his tight pucker. Spreading his legs a bit he shuddered as it pressed hard enough to force its way into him a little bit. Bent as it was he knew that it wouldn't be able to enter him fully since the width bigger then his fist with only one point being small enough to push him open. 

Reaching around his body as he stood behind Sasori took the younger man's erection in hand and started to slowly stroke it. He kept his touches light so Tobi wouldn't be able to get off on the touches. It was just enough to keep him wanting more. 

"Please," Tobi muttered softly moaned with a tone of pleading in his voice. He wanted to be taken rough against the work bench. Glancing back he noticed that Sasori was still dressed in his pants. He frowned behind the mask and tilted his head a bit. 

Sasori moved closer to him so their bodies were touching which had Tobi moaning with the additional touch. His movements stopped suddenly though as he tilted his head toward the sound of a small bell going off on one of his work tables. "It seems our play time is over. I have work to get back to." He pulled away completely with the cord winding quickly back into his body as he moved over to his work bench. 

Tobi frowned with confusion as he watched Sasori walk away from in so casually. He quickly grabbed his clothes and made to leave seeing that Sasori was quickly becoming absorbed in what ever it was he had waiting for him on the table. He should have expected something like that from the puppet master since he wasn't as ruled by his bodies demands. He would have to find someone else to take care of his aching erection. 

Maybe he would be caught doing something naughty again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading. I'm sorry that I haven't been overly consistent with posting this last couple of days. Work has me working weird hours which are making typing difficult at best. That and they're trying to blow up my brain with all kinds of new training. I'm still going to try keeping up with this though so please just bear with me.


	12. Day 12 Roleplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kisame decides to take Deidara no matter how much he struggles against it cause in the end he wants it just as much.
> 
> *Warning!!! This does have noncon situations. If you can't handle that then skip it!!*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *WARNING!! As the summary would suggest this does have elements of noncon so if you can't handle that then I suggest you skip this chapter.*

Day 12 Roleplay

Deidara woke with a bit of a start feeling like he wasn't alone in his room all of a sudden. Normally he didn't wake when someone just entered the room when they were at the base since Sasori-danna did it all the time. Now though something felt very wrong. 

He moved to grab a kuni but he was stopped by a tight grip on his wrist. He jumped with surprise feeling someone so close. He hadn't known that someone was close enough to grab him. His senses seemed to be a little dull from sleep which was weird. It had been years since sleep had last impeded his ability to function. 

"What's going on, un?" He struggled to get his wrist away. While he was focused on getting his wrist away though another hand came around to press him hard against the sleeping pallet so he was laying flat on his stomach. "Who are you, un?" Deidara reached up with his other hand to try grabbing a weapon but was stopped again by the rough hands of the man on top of him. He could feel that it was a man from the erection poking his back, drawing a small shiver of fear up his back. 

He struggled harder to get away from the man holding him down against the bed. At first he wasn't making any headway against the hold on him when he suddenly got one of his hands free. Surging up he grabbed one of the kuni that was laying not too far away from the bed. Just as his fingers closed around it though he felt rope closing on his wrist. Soon enough both of his wrists were tied and the kuni he had been reaching for was used to pin his bound wrists to the floor. 

The man pulled on his sleeping pants now that he had a free hand. He tried pulling away but the kuni was driven too deep into the wood of the floor boards for him to get free. If he had any illusions as to what the man over him wanted it was quickly dispelled as his legs were shoved apart as soon as the sleeping pants were off his body. He felt vulnerable laying on the floor half naked as he was. He wasn't half naked for very long though as another kuni was produced from the pile he had been reaching for in order to cut his shirt from his body.

"Stop this! Who are you, un?" He struggled against the hands that were exploring his body roughly like they didn't care if he was hurt or aroused by this. When the hands started to venture down his sides until they rested on his hips he started to struggle more. "Get your hands off me, un!" He couldn't keep the slight edge of panic out of his voice. 

A hand came down hard on his ass a few times drawing startled yelps of pain from him. He tried turning his head a bit to see who was abusing him but his hair was grabbed just in time to keep him from getting a good look at the man. Tears formed in his eyes from the rough grip on his hair. 

"Stop struggling so much," a rough voice growled near his ear drawing a gasp from him. He knew that voice!

"Kisame-danna?" He turned his head a bit despite the rough grip on his hair trying to see if he was right. He would know that voice no matter what though since he had talked with Kisame on so many occasions. "What are you doing?" He felt a shiver go down his body as he managed to turn his head just enough to see the large shadow that was Kisame leaning over him. 

Kisame chuckled softly over him. "Your plump ass has been teasing my cocks for weeks and now I'm going to use it as I see fit." He used he grip he had on Deidara's hair to yank his head back painfully. 

Deidara cried out softly with tears starting to spill from his eyes from the rough grip on his hair. "Please Kisame-danna! I do whatever you want if you'll let go of my hair. Please! You're hurting me!" 

Grinning to show off the row of sharp teeth Kisame leaned close to start nibbling on his neck leaving little nicks here and there, not even bothering to be careful of the soft pale skin. He was going to abuse Deidara good and make sure that he felt it for days if not weeks later. He used his knees to force the younger man to spread his legs wider so he could easily settle between them. 

"I'm going to have you screaming for me tonight and I don't particularly care if its in pain or pleasure." He sat back a bit to look down at the pale body under him. His free hand started between the flexing shoulders and moved down his taunt back toward his plump ass. As his fingers moved between the cheeks he stopped with a surprised look on his face. Letting go of the blond hair he sat back on his heels and used both hands to pull the lush cheeks apart. 

"No!" Deidara shifted trying to get away from him all of a sudden. He looked back at him with wide scared eyes. 

Kisame moaned softly when he saw what was nestled between those cheeks. He had felt something hard but now he could see the large yellow cylinder sticking out of the young man's ass. "How long have you had this in?" He pushed on it getting a loud moan from Deidara. 

When Deidara didn't say anything as he played with the end of the thick toy holding his ass wide open he pulled a hand back to smack him hard on those plump round cheeks. "Answer me!" He gave the cheeks a few more smacks before going back to playing with the toy. 

"Since before dinner," Deidara screamed between his yells of pain from the hard strokes Kisame was laying on his bare ass. "Sasori-danna put it in before I went to dinner." 

"So that's why you were squirming all through dinner." Kisame grabbed a pillow and forced it under Deidara's hips to lift them. He grabbed some oil, likely the same vial that Sasori used to push the toy into his body, to get his tight hole lubed up a bit so he could pull out the toy without too much trouble. It came out with a lewd sucking sound like Deidara's body didn't want to let go of the thick toy. 

Once he had it free he thrust it in a few times before finally pulling it out completely to toss the thick rubber toy to the side. Reaching down he quickly lubed up his own cock with his pants only pulled down far enough to expose his pulsing erections. Taking both in hand he pressed them against the winking hole for a moment before he started to force them in. 

Deidara screamed as his body was forced to take the two thick erections into it with just some oil as lube. If it hadn't been for the thick dildo holding his body open for so long he likely would have torn form the size alone. He pulled at his wrist restraints trying to get his hands free but it was no use. Before he knew it he could feel the other man's testicles pressed against his own with both erections buried hilt deep in his body. 

"Its too much! Please take it out!" He was clawing at the floor boards from the pain. Sobbing softly he buried his face against the bedding as Kisame started to pull out a little bit only to shove hard into him. 

Kisame grabbed his hair again and yanked his head up by his hair so his back was arched giving him a much better angle for each thrust. Moaning deeply Kisame set a punishing pace while the young man could do nothing more then cry and scream under him. 

At some point during the brutal fuck Deidara got hard and stayed that way with his hole spasming around the hard shafts with hunger. 

"No no no, un. Please no," he muttered over and over again as he was driven closer and closer to orgasm by the punishing cocks deep in his body. This position made it so he had no control at all while he was forced to take the punishment Kisame thought he needed for being such a tease. 

Kisame reached around his body to start stoking his erection drawing even more cries from him. These ones were different though. Instead of pain like when Kisame first thrust into his body he was feeling pleasure that made that edge of pain so much better. When he finally came it was with a loud scream that bounced off the walls as he shot all over the bed. 

Deidara felt himself starting to black out even as Kisame kept thrusting into his over sensitive body seeking his own orgasm now. 

When he woke it was to the feel of gentle hands cleaning his body with a warm cloth. Opening his eyes he smiled a bit seeing that it was Kisame cleaning him up. 

"You're awake finally." Kisame leaned down to lightly kiss his lips. "Was it as good as you thought it would be?" 

Deidara blushed a bright red but nodded his head. "Yes it was. Thank you for indulging my fantasy Kisame-danna. You were very convincing, un." He moaned softly as the towel moved between his legs to gently clean off the cum that had dibbled out of him. 

"I'm happy to be of help. The toy was a good touch. Watching you squirm all through dinner knowing that Sasori had shoved that monster into you before sending you out to eat dinner like normal was almost too much. I wanted to throw you on the table and do it there." Kisame dropped the towel into the bowel of warm water with a smirk on his lips. "I wasn't the only one either. Apparently others heard you asking me to take you like this. Any one of them would have said yes to your offer." 

Blushing even more Deidara nodded his head a bit. "Sasori-danna said that but I wanted it to be you, un." He wasn't able to look Kisame in the eye as he confessed this next part. "When I first joined the organization and we went to that hotel in the seedy part of town I saw you taking that boy against the ally wall. It was so hot watching you I wasn't able to sleep without cuming a few times that night in the bathroom. Since then I've wanted you to do that to me, un." 

Kisame chuckled softly remembering that very well. They had all known what Deidara was slipping off into the bathroom for but he had never imagined that it was from that little show. Deidara hadn't been the only one watching so Kisame hadn't even noticed the the young man was watching as well. Itachi had submitted to him their first night back to the base after that, starting their evolutions as partners. 

"Was it as good as you thought it would be then? Sometimes fantasy can be hard to live up to." 

Deidara nodded looking up at him finally. "Yes, un. It was amazing. Thank you, un." He shifted a bit with his eyes closing slowly feeling tired from the hard fucking he had gotten. 

Kisame leaned down to lightly kiss his lips again. "Get some rest. I'm sure Sasori will be back soon to take care of you. It was hard keeping him away this long with you screaming like that I'm sure." 

With a small smile on his lips he nodded thinking fondly of his Sasori-danna. Drifting into sleep he still had the smile on his lips which looked weird with how abused the rest of his body looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was this one? I had fun with it when I was writing it. I'm a bit of a terrible person and enjoy torturing char even if they asked for it in the end. ^_^ As always I love hearing from you and I will get the next one up as soon as I can. <3 you all for reading!
> 
> Not really inspiration but it made me want to make this pairing: [Deidara and Kisame talking](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v_0eC04GXY8)


	13. Day 13 Quickie (Zetsu/Tobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetsu seeks Tobi out for a quick screw while he's out on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has something of a spoiler so if you haven't watched all of the anime then I would advise not reading this one if you're sensitive to spoilers. If you're not and just don't care, have at it. The spoiler is only a small one I think but yeah...best to be aware of it going in.

Day 13 Quickie 

Zetsu slipped from the tree he had just used to transport to his target. Frowning a bit he looked around before finally spotting Tobi a few feet away crouched behind a bush. Moving over to the young man he also knelt down to see what he was looking at. "How is the mission going? Any problems so far?" 

Tobi glanced over at the plant thing for a moment before turning away from him to look back toward the town. "No, everything is going as planned so far. Are you just here to check on me?" He didn't sound overly amused by the prospect of being looked in on like a child but then again in comparison he was a child. 

"Yes," Black Zetsu said in a deep voice. "No," White Zetsu singsonged at the same time in his normal carefree way. If the two had been separate some glaring likely would have taken place. 

Looking a little confused Tobi turned away from them to glance toward the town he had been spying on when they showed up. "If you didn't come to check up on me then why did you come?"

"Sex," White Zetsu said simply looking pleased with himself. It wasn't often that he even tried convincing his other half of something but this hadn't been something he wanted to pass up. After watching the other members of Akatsuki having wild sex in all kinds of different groupings and positions he had been too curious to not want to experience it himself. Black Zetsu had known exactly what to expected and had even tried explaining it to him but it wasn't enough. If sex was good enough to cause some of the most notorious criminal nin to lose their minds then he wanted to try it. 

"What?" Tobi turned around quickly looking completely stunned behind his mask. His body language screamed how confused he was by white Zetsu's reason for being there. 

This time Black Zetsu spoke up. "We want sex Tobi. You're the best option to fulfill our needs." 

"Our needs?!" His eye darted from one side to the other for a moment before drifting down to stare at him. Since he donned the mask and started on his journey Tobi hadn't seen Zetsu naked so he wasn't sure what he should expect from them. They could pull apart and be functionally separate so maybe they had separate everything. Swallowing with a bit of nervousness he dragged his gaze back up. "What do you mean by 'our needs'? Are..." He swallowed again and shifted around with a bit of a frown on his lips. "Are you separate there as well?" 

White Zetsu laughed softly as though he found the thought to be completely outside the realm of possible. "We're one and fully functional as I understand it. This pulsing is normal." He reached down to adjust himself through the cloak. 

Black Zetsu looked a little annoyed by what his other half was doing. All the shifting and touching was just making their shared erection that much worse, to the point that he was going to go out of his mind if he didn't get at least a mouth to fuck soon. Reaching down he grabbed the white hand that was lightly fondling him through the cloak to still it. He wasn't going to finish without being inside Tobi in one way or another. 

It was easy enough to figure out that he liked being fucked after catching him setting himself up to be fucked on multiple occasions. At first he was worried that it would be too much of a distraction but since it wasn't hurting the mission to let him enjoy himself a bit no action had been taken. Now that he had an erection seemingly from hell that wanted to stick with him no matter what he planned on using that information to his advantage. 

"What about my mission? You were adamant that I stay on to of this and now you want to fuck instead of me doing my mission?" Tobi shifted a bit feeling his pants getting tight. It had been a month since he was last at the base due to this mission. Now he was being offered sex, or more told that it was going to happen from the sounds of it. He had a feeling that being asked was more a formality with Black Zetsu. White Zetsu would likely just go about his life without a fuss if he was told no but his darker half wouldn't stand for being told no. 

"We'll be quick about it. You know your target's general schedule by now correct?" Black Zetsu reached out to grab a handful of Tobi's hair and yanked back a bit, drawing a deep moan from him. 

Tobi nodded quickly, or he tried to but was unable to really do so because of the harsh grip on his hair. He really didn't understand his own desire to be taken advantage of but something about the older man keeping his head still like that was making his erection pulse with need. 

Black Zetsu nodded with no emotion showing on his dark face as he dragged Tobi close so their bodies were pressed together. The small amount of relief he got from friction caused by their erections rubbing together drew a moan from him. "How long do we have?" 

Tobi had to shake his head a bit, using the pain it caused from his hair being pulled to clear his head a bit. "Not long." 

Figuring that they had enough time for a quick romp Zetsu used one of his legs to hook it around the back of Tobi's in order to throw him off balance. As he was pulling one way he shoved with his hands to force Tobi down to the ground. "Plenty of time then." He followed Tobi down pressing his body against the slight man. He nudged his legs apart so he could settle between them, yanking his cloak open as he did so. 

Tobi yelped softly as he fell backwards with his hands reaching out to grab Zetsu's cloak to try slowing his decent a bit. It didn't do him much good since Zetsu was following him down anyways. He didn't have much time to catch his breath before his clothes were being pulled off him by the eager half plant. Shifting a bit he tried to yank Zetsu's cloak open but his hands were quickly batted away. 

"We don't have time for that." He grabbed Tobi's hands to stop them from stripping him. Once he was sure that Tobi wasn't going to fight him on that he shoved his legs apart so they were spread wide around his waist. Reaching into his cloak Zetsu yanked his pants down just low enough to release his leaking erection. 

White Zetsu seemed to be more interested in watching rather then actually joining in which was just fine with his counter part. Cupping his hand under his erection he spat on the swollen flesh a few times to get it wet with saliva. Rubbing the slick liquid around a bit he shifted so he could start to press against the entrance into Tobi's body. Moaning a bit as he felt the heat from Tobi's body against the head of his erection Zetsu started pushing into him. 

Tobi winced slightly as the mostly dry erection slipped into his body with only a bit of resistance. It hurt but the promised pleasure was greater then his desire for it to stop. He reached up to grab a fist full of Zetsu's cloak so he had something to hold on to as he had that thick cock thrust into him. It took a few moments for him to get accustomed to the thick cock but when he did he was arching up into the thrusts. 

Without really waiting for Tobi to get fully used to him Zetsu started thrust hard with soft moans of pleasure. Now White Zetsu seemed to almost wake up, becoming more active as he touched the skin of Tobi's exposed thighs while he fucked into him. Now both halves were focusing on the tight body as they fucked him hard. 

Groaning loudly with pleasure Tobi threw his head back and came between their bodies. His own body spasmed, milking the cum right out of the plant nin. 

Zetsu pulled out of him after a moment and stood to rearrange his clothes so he could leave. "Your target is leaving," Black Zetsu said in an off handed manner. 

Tobi scrambled to his feet with a soft groan and quickly pulled his clothes together as he hurried after his target leaving Zetsu to head back to the base on his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I love hearing from you all. This one was a little hard just because I'm kind of torn on how I like Zetsu. Seems some char are just hard for me to do. Can't be perfect at everything I guess. :-P 
> 
> Inspiration of a kind: [Tobi/Zetsu(NWS)](http://rule34-data-008.paheal.net/_images/336917ccaa0c4dd07e26ef549832f346/353788%20-%20Naruto%20Tobi%20zetsu.jpg)


	14. Day 14 Kink-Flogging (Pein/Hidan)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hidan decides that he's not going to go on a silly mission with his partner, instead opting to stay home and play, when Pein finds him and decides to punish him for it.

Day 14 Kink-Flogging

Pein frowned a bit as he looked into the room he knew belonged to Hidan and Kakuzu. The loud moans he was hearing were intriguing, specially since he was under the impression that both of them were off on a mission together. Everyone had their own rooms so he wasn't entirely sure who would be in there.

Hidan sat on the bed naked turned with his back to the door focusing on something in front of him that Pein couldn't quite see from his position at the door. Stepping further into the room he glanced around to see if Kakuzu was there as well. Seeing no one else he focused again on the gray haired nin sitting on the bed. 

"Aren't you supposed to be on a mission with Kakuzu," he said after a moment of more moans coming from the bed. 

Hidan jumped a bit and whipped around to see their leader standing just inside the door way. "Leader-chan." He stopped playing with his new additions for a moment as he turned more to see what the man wanted. "Kakuzu wanted to take care of the mission on his own. Something about being able to handle anything his old village could dish out." 

Pein shook his head not too happy about that but his attention was quickly grabbed by the glints of silver he saw on Hidan's chest. Upon closer inspection he realized that they were piercings, and new ones from the looks of it. Without conscious thought he stepped closer and reached out to give one a flick to see how Hidan would react to it. "You should have gone with him. Even if he thinks he can handle it, you're his partner for a reason." 

Reaching up with his other hand he took hold of both little barbells and gave a small pull on them stopping any argument Hidan thought to make immediately. It took the Jashin priest a moment to calm his breathing at the sudden spark of pained pleasure he got from having his freshly pierced nipples played with. Kakuzu had done it just before he left to give Hidan a bit of time to heal before playing with them. 

"Well I didn't," he said with a wicked on his lips. "Are you going to spank me as punishment?" 

"Would it work?" Pein was fairly sure that it would have the opposite effect much like it had with Deidara. Maybe if he did something a little more damaging it would be enough to deter any unwanted behavior. 

Hidan shifted on the bed so he could present his bare ass to Pein with a grin on his face. "You can always try it out and see." He spread his legs a bit more as he leaned forward on his elbows knowing that Pein would be able to see the tail end of the beads he had shoved up his ass, needing something inside him as he played his freshly pierced nipples. 

Pein was completely stunned by the slutty display of one of his subordinates. Hidan wasn't by any means a saint, despite being a priest, but he had also never acted like such a slut before. It was completely different from the way he normally acted, though in reality it fit in with his personality. He was compulsive and more then happy to cause a little discord. 

Rubbing his hands together for a moment to warm them up Pein contemplated the pale cheeks that were presented to him. His pants were getting tight as he stepped to the side a bit so he had a good angle. The first hit landed with a loud smacking sound leaving a red mark on the firm cheeks. When all he got was a small moan though he knew this wasn't going to be enough. Looking around he wasn't entirely sure what he was looking for originally but what he found was perfect. 

Hidan shouted with surprise when he felt the first sting of a flogger on his skin. Looking over his shoulder he was surprised to see one of the toys he had collected from a number of small villages while traveling with Kakuzu. Most didn't know about his love for new toys when ever he was able to. It was really the only reason he and the old miser could agree on spending money on. A number of the toys though had never been used for many different reasons while others were well used like the beads currently shifting around inside him. 

Drawing his arm back Pein focused on the flogger he had in his hands. Swinging hard he enjoyed the soft cries and curses he was getting from the other man as he reddened his ass with each flick of his wrist. He counted out loud until he reached 20, enjoying the way Hidan yelled with every new strike. It was clear to see that he had a pulsing erection that was leaking precum like a sieve. At that point he set the flogger to the side and reached out to touch the heated skin. 

Lifting his head Hidan looked back at Pein with soft moans as every shift caused his nerves to flare with pained pleasure. "Fuck me! Yank the beads out and fuck me, Pein-chan!" He shifted on his elbows so he could pull at his nipples loving how they added bolts of electricity that went right to his already needy cock. 

Pein reached down to lightly pull on the hook that was hanging out of Hidan's body just waiting to be pulled out. He gave it a yank until the first large bead was pulled out of Hidan. Giving it a bit of a rest he gently caressed the heated flesh before pulling out another bead. He did this three more times before deciding to just pull the rest out in one go. 

Hidan screamed with pleasure as the beads were pulled violently out of his now gaping hole. Moaning he spread his legs wider, reaching down put his hands between his legs he spread his cheeks enough to show off the gaping hole. 

Grabbing his hips Pein moved behind him after pulling his pants down low enough to let his erection spring free. Pressing the tip against the gaping hole he started to push in with the bars in his erection popping into place as it moved deeper into him. They moved together with loud moans, Pein not even bothering to be gentle with him. 

Playing with his nipples Hidan moaned as he came with violent shutters as he pulled on his nipples. 

Pein was quick to follow him over the edge spilling his seed deep in Hidan's clenching body. He panted softly as he struggled to get his breathing under control again. Gently pulling back he looked down at the debauched looking Jashin priest with bright red welts from a hard beating and cum dribbling out of his hole and down his balls. Reaching down he ran a finger through his own cum dripping from Hidan's body before rubbing it over his welted ass. 

"That stings you bastard," Hidan snapped shifting a bit to glare at him, still panting softly. 

"Next time I send both of you on a mission you will both go," Pein said giving Hidan a firm look as he pushed hard on the pained flesh to get his point across. It likely wouldn't get the results he wanted but he really wasn't against driving his point into him again and again. Standing he pulled his pants up so he could leave. 

"Of course Leader-chan," Hidan said with a bit of a crazed laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another day done and ready to be read. I hope you enjoy it and I love would love to hear your thoughts on how I'm doing as well as getting kudos. Enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration of a sort: [Hidan/Pein(NWS)](http://rule34-data-007.paheal.net/_images/675debba35eb19da727c856b675625fd/1138313%20-%20Hidan%20Naruto%20pain.jpg)


	15. Day 15 Body Worship (Deidara/Sasori)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deidara has nothing to do in between missions and decides that he's going to use Sasori-danna for some amusement.

Day 15 Body Worship

Deidara frowned up at the ceiling wondering why he was so bored with no urge to blow something up. It was weird for him to be so bored when he had plenty of clay to blow up. His ass wasn't even on fire from a good hard spanking form Leader-san as a deterrent. For some reason though he was just bored with nothing to do. 

Huffing softly with annoyance at his own lack of entertainment Deidara sat up to look around the room trying to figure out what he wanted to do. When his eyes fell on some of the tools Sasori-danna left laying around when he went to his work shop that morning he got an idea. Getting up he walked over to the tools and gathered a few up before heading over to his partner's work room. He needed an in or he would likely be thrown out as soon as he got there. Sasori-danna didn't like being disturbed when he was working. 

Walking over to the work room he knocked before walking in. The last time he forgot to knock he was nearly killed for startling his partner so he was always sure to knock. It was unpleasant dealing with the poison that his danna was so fond of using on all of his weapons. Avoiding that would be best for his plans to distract himself for a while using Sasori. 

"Sasori-danna you left some of your tools in the room." He walked into the room and glanced around when he didn't see the red head at the biggest work bench. 

Rustling could be heard from the side a few moments before the puppet master stepped out from behind a curtain. "I didn't need them." His eyes narrowed a bit as he watched the blond. "You never bring me tools that were left in the room, what do you really want?" 

Deidara pulled a face not much liking the implication no matter how true it was. "I can't try to be helpful without being questioned?"

"No you can't." Sasori walked over so he was almost touching Deidara watching him closely. "You always have a motivation." He reached out to lightly place a hand on his hip unable to resist the soft pale skin. 

Feeling that he wasn't going to get anywhere by acting innocent since the man knew him so well Deidara leaned into his partner. "You know me too well, Sasori-danna. I came looking for you." He pressed his body against the puppet master, grinding his erection against him. "I didn't want to wait for you to come back to the rooms so I came to find you." 

Sasori frowned a bit but didn't push him away. "I have work to do, Deidara." It wasn't the most convincing argument since his body was reacting to Deidara's presence. It was an unconscious reaction at this point on his part. 

"You can always work at the same time." He smirked knowing that he only had to push a little bit harder to get his way. "You don't have to do anything. I'll do all the work." Deidara gently pushed Sasori toward a chair he knew was sitting in the corner. Pushing him down into the chair he smiled a bit before sinking to his knees. He knew that Sasori loved his mouth and honestly he enjoyed it just as much. 

Opening the Akatsuki cloak he leaned up to gently kiss the cylinder that held the puppet master's heart. The nerves that made up most of the cylinder made it a highly sensitive spot on his body. From there he moved over to the little compartment that he knew held tons of his chakra threads that were just waiting to be used. Licking along the sealed edge he grinned feeling the shutter go through the body he enjoying. Sasori's body might be mostly made of puppet parts but it still had a wonderful taste to it that was 100% his. Nothing else came close to his amazing taste. 

Sasori sat back and just watched as his partner's mouth just seemed to worship his body. Even if he couldn't feel everything that was being done it all added to his arousal, making his cock pulse. He watched through lidded eyes as Deidara worked the cloak off his body following it down one arm to lightly kiss his finger tips before doing the same to the other arm. He lingered on the fingers of his other hand, sucking each digit into his mouth to lick over the joints before letting them go. 

Moving away from his fingers Deidara lingered over the joins along his arms before working his way to his chest again. He lingered over his heart knowing that it would drive his partner crazy. Moving down his chest after a moment he licked along the different creases in the puppet body that Sasori currently inhabited. When he got down to the thickly coiled cord in his stomach he stopped to look closely at it for signs of poison. He had been told before that swallowing a small amount wasn't that bad but even still, it didn't taste very good so he wasn't keen on drinking a bunch down. That and it made his mouth go numb which took away from the experience of using his mouth all over the other man's body. 

"I just cleaned it off. You came in before I could apply more poison," Sasori said when he saw the contemplating look on the young nin's face. He reached out to place a hand on the back of his head to encourage him to continue what he was doing. 

Deidara leaned down to continue along the path he had been moving. Kissing along the edge he moved down to gently kiss the thick cord, running his tongue along the edges being very careful not to push too hard so he wouldn't cut his tongue to shreds. It was easy enough to get lost in the long coil of metal, running his tongue over it here and there or nibbling where he could getting soft moans from the puppet master. As he slid lower he found the cleverly hidden vein that ran from his heart down to his erection and gently nibbled it all the way down. 

Threading his fingers into the long blond hair Sasori watched Deidara start to unbutton his pants. He lifted his hips a bit to help get his pants down to his knees. His erection sprang free, coming up to slap him on the stomach leaving a trail of precum. He watched as Deidara moved down to take the very tip into his talented mouth. It felt amazing even if he didn't have as much feeling as he once did. 

Deidara wrapped both hands around the thick erection, the tongues in his palms lapped at the parts that he wasn't sucking on. As he took in more of the thick erection he reached his hands down to gently grasp the older man's ball sack letting the mouth in his hands to lightly nibble and suck on the fleshy sack. 

By the time Deidara took all of the erection into his mouth Sasori was about ready to blow. Grasping the hair tightly he encouraged the young man to move his mouth, getting a good rough rhythm going. He wasn't going to last much longer with the way Deidara had gotten him going. Moaning deeply he pushed up hard with his hips to get as deep into Deidara's mouth as he could before finishing down his throat. 

Deidara leaned back after swallowing the thick cream with a moan. One of his own hands was quickly stroking his erection. He covered the tip with the mouth of his left hand while his right kept stroking. Moaning deeply he came into the mouth on his left hand tasting his own cum as well as Sasori-danna's. Closing his eyes with a look of bliss he smirked for a moment as he just sat there and enjoyed the after shocks of pleasure. 

"Satisfied now?" Sasori smirked as he watched his partner basking in the after shocks of pleasure, looking like the cat that got the canary. 

"Thank you Sasori-danna." Deidara leaned closer so he could place his head on the man's knee still basking in the pleasure. The only answer he got was a gentle hand in his hair, stroking softly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this is as late as it is. I lost track of time. These new hours are really driving me made with all the ups and downs. 
> 
> Inspiration: [Deidara/Sasori](http://img08.deviantart.net/1ef9/i/2011/173/7/1/1308753348_you_lost_something__deidara__by_ireal70-d3jnk46.jpg)


	16. Day 16 Voyeurism (Kakuzu/Pein/Zetsu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zetsu is wondering through the base when he comes across a show that he just can't pass up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this is so freaking late. My muse basically packed some bags, told me to fuck off and walked out like a boss. Only today did we start talking again. Little short but hopefully still good.

Day 16 Kink-Voyeurism

Zetsu moved quietly through the base not wanting to disturb the many shinobi that were gathered there. It seemed that everyone was at the base including a large number of lackeys for the higher members of the organization. It really was rare, specially now with their plans starting to get closer to a point of action, for everyone to be at the base like this. 

Having so many nin around that where suspicious of everything made it harder for the plant like ninja to move around without being noticed. While he could just move around underground that had a tenancy to cause even more suspicion among those that could sense him. While there weren't a lot in the organization that could sense him it seemed all the ones there were an actual threat to his over all plans were among those that could. 

Walking toward the room that was designated as the common room he frowned when he realized that there were two people in there. Instead of walking fully into the room he decided to move through the wall so he could get a good view of what was going on without being detected. Shifting into the wall so his face was just visible he frowned for a moment not sure what he was seeing. 

Sitting on the couch was Kakuzu with his legs slightly spread and naked as the day he was born. The criss crossing stitches that covered his body were clearly visible for the most part, other then his thighs. That's where things got a little confusing for Zetsu. There was a bright orange head of hair was in the old ninja's lap and seemed to be moving. 

"What are they doing? Is that Pein-sama?" White Zetsu was the first to speak being naturally curious and open for the most part. 

"It seems that Pein-sama is working on the organization's loyalty to him," Black Zetsu said after a moment of watching the bright orange head move. Moving along the wall he shifted so they could get a better view of what was going on. 

This new angle let them see exactly what was going on. From where they were sitting it was clear to see the thick cock between Pein's lips as he bobbed his head quickly over the smooth flesh. His cock was the one place that Kakuzu wasn't stitched, the man not seeing a need to improve what he was born with down there. 

"Can we join in," White Zetsu asked his other half with a pleading note to his voice already feeling the pulsing need of their joint erection. 

Black Zetsu reached down to grasp their erection giving it a bit of a squeeze. "No, we'll watch. Sometimes watching would be just as much fun." He gave their pulsing erection a firm stroke before focusing again on the pair enjoying each other on the couch. 

White Zetsu seemed a little unhappy with this choice but it didn't last very long between the show they were getting and Black Zetsu stroking them. It was very different just watching instead of joining in on the action. While sex was great in his opinion, watching was quickly turning into White Zetsu's new favorite thing. Watching that shaft vanish into Pein's mouth over and over again as he made small gagging noises every now and then. 

"Enough. I want your ass," Kakuzu murmured softly as he reached down to lightly caress the orange hair of their leader. He was actually rather happy just letting him continue sucking but that firm ass was calling to him from the fabric that was pulled tight over it. 

Pein looked up at his with a slight tilt of his head as he pulled away from the thick cock. A string of precum still connected his lips with the thick head for a second getting even more precum to drizzle out of the slit. "I've never done that," Pein murmured softly. 

A wicked light went on in Kakuzu's eyes as he grabbed Pein by the back of his head and dragged him up to kiss him deeply. He hadn't been with a virgin in a long time and there was just something that made being Pein's first that much sweeter. He reached down to grab Pein's thighs so he could move him into the right position over his aching erection.

Watching Pein being stripped of his clothes before being shoved onto the couch with his legs framing the older man's slim hips had Zetsu panting with want. Black Zetsu lightly stroked their erection as they shifted to get a good view of the fingers pushing into the tight body of the Akatsuki leader. The sight of those thick fingers spreading him wide as he arched off the couch in pleasure was enough to nearly drive them over the edge. 

Groaning softly White Zetsu reached down to add his own hand to the mix just as Kakuzu entered Pein. Together the two Zetsu created a tight sleeve that only added to the visual they were being treated to. Black Zetsu set the base based on how Kakuzu was moving so it was almost like they were fucking Pein's tight hole instead of just watching. 

"I'm not going to last," White Zetsu said in warning as pleasure curled in a tight knot in his stomach from his impending climax. 

Black Zetsu tightened his hold focusing more on the other two then his own pleasure. It wasn't until White Zetsu said something that he even realized that they were about to climax. Moaning deeply the focused on the pair on the couch as they started to climax with deep shutters of pleasure. They climaxed to the sound of Kakuzu pounding hard into Pein as the pierced man cried out with his own pleasured finish. 

Lifting his hand White Zetsu licked the cum off as they quietly slipped back through the wall not wanting to be caught watching the two men having sex. Zetsu found his new favorite past time though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is so short, I'm not sure why it ended up being so short but I'm satisfied with it. I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> He helped me write [Pein](https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/107423790/images/13c8c264d0e01fb6.jpg)


	17. Double Penetration (Kisame/Tobi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobi goes looking for a little entertainment at the base and finds more than he can handle in Kisame-sempi.

Tobi wondered into the common room looking for something to do. While everyone did their part by completing the missions given to them by Pein he had nothing more to do then sit back and watch. Sometimes it was terrible having such a well thought out plan to follow. As long as everyone did their part he had nothing to do since his part didn't come until much later. For now he was just the goof that wanted to be a part of Akatsuki, not even a full member yet. 

 

Finding Kisame sitting in the common room doing something with his sword's wrappings he decided to go over to him. From the looks of it he was changing out the bandages for fresh new ones so it would look pristine as it always did. Watching the man meticulously wrap the large sword in clean white bandages was hypnotizing. 

 

Walking fully into the room he stood in front of Kisame and leaned down a bit. "What are you doing Kisame-sempai?" 

 

"Re-wrapping Samahada," Kisame said simply without even looking up from the work he was doing. He knew exactly who it was before the man started talking from his chakra alone. It was in the air so heavy that he was constantly surprised that no one ever caught on that Tobi wasn't really the useless fool they all thought he was. 

 

Tobi crouched down in front of him so they were closer to eye level. He watched closely as Kisame continued to wrap the sword in the white silky material. His strong hands moved with a calm confidence that caused shivers to run through Tobi's body just imagining what it would be like to have such skilled strong hands on his body. Ever since Kakuzu took him so forcefully on this very couch he had craved it again and again. Being off doing other missions away from the rest of the organizations meant that he hadn't been able to get any relief, other then the quicky with Zetsu a bit back.

 

Kisame glanced up a bit catching that shiver. A smirk pulled at his lips, fully understanding what that shiver meant. Itachi had been away for a while on a solo mission for the past week so he was more then game to play around a little bit. First though he had to finish taking care of Samahada, getting a small wave of impatience from the sword when he paused. Keeping his motions calm and steady he continued to wrap the sword, feeding it low levels of his chakra as he did so. 

 

Once he was done, trying the wrappings off at the base he moved Samahada off his lap to sit next to him on the couch. "Did you need something Tobi-kun?" He had a bit of a smirk on his face as he looked down at the man fairly sure that he knew exactly what he wanted. He was going to make Tobi work for it, not too hard since he did want this to happen but he was going to work for it.  

 

Tobi tilted his head like he was thinking about it for a moment before finally giving a slow nod of his head. "You actually can do something for me," he started with a smirk clear in his voice. "Due to the mission I was on earlier I ache and it just won't go away." 

 

Kisame raised a brow at him as he leaned back on the couch, his legs spread wide looking fully relaxed. "Maybe you should ask Kakuzu, he seems to know a decent amount of medical ninjutsu." He knew full well what Tobi wanted but playing innocent was so much more fun.

 

"I hear that you're better at dealing with problems like this." Tobi frowned behind his mask. He wasn't sure if Kisame was playing him or if he had to be more obvious in his desire. It had been so much easier the time with Kakuzu, even with Zetsu. He had just been taken for a ride and loved it. He had nothing else to use as an example of how this seduction thing worked. It would have likely been a good idea to figure that out before trying to approach someone like Kisame. He was in too deep now so he would just have to figure it out as he went.

 

Kisame smirked, showing off his sharp shark-like teeth. Seeing the secret leader of the Akatsuki attempt to seduce him was almost adorable. It was easy enough to tell that the man didn't know the first thing about starting a purely sexual relationship which could explain his anger at this world. He decided to take pity on him as the man shifted toward him, the swollen cock in his pants was obviously causing him some discomfort. 

 

"Take off your cloths Tobi-kun." 

 

It didn't take any more then that to have clothes flying as the younger man quickly ditched all his clothes leaving only the mask on. None of them knew that he was the secret head of the organization but Kisame knew his face. He wasn't about to let him in on that secret even though he was aware of how much the man hated secrets. While none of the others knew his face he didn't want to take the risk and since he wasn't going to tell Kisame now anyways the mask would stay on. When he finally stood completely naked he looked to Kisame for further instruction not sure what to do now. This was different from the last couple of times but the anticipation was causing shivers of pleasure to race down his spine, pooling in the pit of his stomach. 

 

Looking up at the masked man Kisame thought about it for a moment before deciding what he was going to do with him. Standing he reached out to grab Tobi by the back of his neck, pulling him close so their bodies were pressed together, his hips shifting so the man could feel the bulge created by his swollen cocks. It wasn't well known in the organization that he had two, a fun little fact he was about to share with their secret leader. No matter if he was ready or not, Tobi was getting both of his cocks before Kisame was done with him. 

 

With a swift move Kisame turned Tobi around and shoved him down toward the couch. As he went down Tobi threw he hands out to catch himself making his position that much better for the large shark nin. His tight upturned ass was lifted in the air invitingly with his firm ball sack hanging just below. Tobi turned his head a little bit so he could see what the other was doing behind him. 

 

Kisame took the opportunity that was presented to him and leaned down, pulling the firm cheeks apart so he could get at the tight little rose bud hidden there. His tongue darted out to run over the puckered flesh, slathering it with saliva. He tensed his tongue after a few passes and pushed it past the tight ring of muscles loosening him up a bit as he did so. While he was tonguing the tight ass one of his hands dug into the couch to grab the vial of oil he knew was hiding there. It was the one thing that he knew he would always be able to find no matter what. 

 

Getting two fingers covered in the thick liquid he pulled his face away just enough to nip at Tobi's firm cheeks while pushing those digits into him. He kept the preparations quick only working his other two fingers in quickly before completely pulling away. "Are you ready for me Tobi-kun?" He smirked as he used the last of oil on his fingers to get his primary cock slicked up. 

 

Tobi felt his face turning red as he moaned shamelessly behind the mask. He wanted the other nin to fuck him so bad that his brain had stopped working all together. He pushed back seeking out that cock, able to feel the body heat coming off the man behind him even if he couldn't really see what he was in for. He knew it would be big which would just make things better, neither of the other two was small but from the way Itatchi walked some days he knew that Kisame had to be bigger then the others. He wasn't even sure he would be able to take someone that could make the great Itachi limp through the base but his hungry hole was begging for it. 

"I'll take that as a yes," Kisame all but purred into his ear as he arched his back so he could lay over Tobi's back, pressing his secondary cock against the slick entrance. He gave a few small thrusts of his hips feeling the muscle give around his thick cock head easily. "You are ready for this part but I still need to loosen you up." He moaned softly as he pushed a little harder on his next thrust forward, forcing the head in a little more. 

Tobi cried out softly as the thick cock head started to penetrate him, spreading him wider then he had been before. "Kisame-Kun, you're so big," he moaned with his head tilted forward, his arms bracing against the back of the couch. 

"I'm not done with you yet," Kisame growled as he bottomed out in the man. He was using his free hand to keep his secondary erection away from Tobi as he slipped into him. Now that he was fully inside him though he let the heavy flesh slap against the man. 

"Kisame-Kun?" Tobi glanced back at the blue skinned shinobi stunned to feel another cock with Kisame already buried deep inside him. 

"You're going to take both don't worry." Kisame was grinning in an almost evil way as he pulled back a bit before shoving his secondary back into the other man. He continued to press into him a few times before pulling out until only the head was inside him. He shifted a bit so he could press the head of his primary to the tight hole. "Relax Tobi-kun." He advised as he started to push hard knowing that it would go in eventually. 

Tobi cried out with distress clear in his voice as the second head started to push into him. "It's too much," he cried out as the second head started to force its way into his body.

"Itachi took both the night I took his virginity, you can take them now," Kisame growled in his ear as he forced more of his primary cock in along side his secondary. 

Tobi bit his lip to keep himself from screaming as the two cocks pushed into his tight body. His hands tightened on the back of the couch as he tried to relax into the massive intrusion. He wanted to beg the large nin to take it out even though he knew that it wouldn't help in the slightest to do so. Now he understood why Itachi limped at times though. He couldn't imagine getting this much cock on a regular basis. 

Kisame gave the masked man a moment to adjust to the intrusion before he started to move again. He only pulled his hips out a little bit before pushing back in drawing a soft cry from the man. He focused on his thrusting not worrying about if Tobi was enjoying this, he would be shortly. On his next push in he grazed the man's prostate with his secondary drawing a whole different type of cry from him. 

Tobi frowned as he felt spikes of pleasure going through his body over shadowing the pain of having so much cock pushed into him. He moaned involuntarily as his prostate kept getting hit every time the man thrust into his body. His erection that had started to wilt was back full force in just a few of those targeted thrusts. 

"Please Kisame-sempai more." He moaned with pleasure as the man continued to thrust into him over and over again with the two thick cocks. He collapsed forward so his elbows were resting on the back of the couch. This was so much more intense and he was having trouble dealing with that. The mix of pleasure and pain was so much that his rain was starting to short circuit. 

"You're so tight around me Tobi-kun I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Kisame growled in his ear feeling like he was going to burst soon from the passage that seemed like it was trying to squeeze the life right out of his cocks. It wasn't long before he was pulling the man flush against his body, pushing as deep as possible before cuming deep inside him. 

Tobi moaned at the feeling of the two cocks pumping seed into his body putting pressure on his prostate. He shuttered hard as he came over the couch with a soft cry. Things got a little fuzzy after he finished though so when he opened his eyes to find himself laying on the couch he was confused. 

"You were out for a while there Tobi-kun," Kisame's voice said from somewhere outside his line of sight. "I was actually worried that I may have broken you." The shark nin grinned over at him with Samahada in his lap redoing some of the wrappings that he had hurried through originally. The wrappings were good enough but he liked being there when his partner of the moment woke up if they blacked out like Tobi did just a bit before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it has been so long since the last time I last posted and thank you so much for reading and leaving kudos I love opening my email and finding them. I have been having issues with migraines so haven't been in much of a mood to write though I am trying to get back into it now. I had most of this chapter written and just had to get through the rest of it. I'll hopefully be able to get through the rest of the days soon though I might try a new venture and do days in between. I'll likely stick with Akatski though because I love them lots and lots though it might be just Itachi and Kisame centric.

**Author's Note:**

> That's it for day one. I'll be trying to use different pairings for every kink so each day will be different. I'll try posting which pairing is going to be with which day on the day I'm posting it. Right now I'm almost 10 days ahead of what is being posted so I should be able to keep it at one post a day. If I don't post then I'll try getting one up a.s.a.p. Since most of the time I write these late at night it might be a full 24 hours between posts. Thank you for reading and I love hearing if you enjoyed it or if something is wrong.


End file.
